Blood Lust
by Peppermint Shivers
Summary: Kagome and Sango are vampires. Can't go out in the sun bloodsucking vampires. Being the heads of their bloodsucking clique, they decide it is in their best interest to go to school, and become 'reacquainted with the world'...full summary inside
1. Dangerous Girls

Full Sum.-Kagome and Sango are vampires. Can't go out in the sun, blood-sucking vampires. Being the heads of their blood-sucking clique, they decide it is in their best interest to go to school, and become 'reacquainted with the world'. While attending school, they become popular. But tragedy strikes when Sango and Kagome fall in love with two slayers. To make matters worse, the past just won't stay in the past.

**!111!SSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXX!1111! **

Disclaimer: I didn't own them the first time I wrote this…what makes you think I own them now?

Okay, now that I have your attention, please read on…I don't want any reviews saying "this makes no sense! I'm an Idiot and didn't read the an!"

A/N: Majorly editing the story here…so uh yeah…all the review responses will kinda be lost…and the chapters prolly won't make sense for a little bit…basically all I'll be doing is grammar, language, adding detail…etc. wow…

Without further ado, here's the re-vamped (haha get it? lame i kno…) version of Blood Lust.

**Blood Lust:**

**Chapter 1- Dangerous Girls**

A shrill female scream pierced the cool night air.

Naraku turned to his partner Sesshoumaru, whose silver hair glowed orange under the pale streetlights. "That sounds like a vampire attack. Should we go check it out?"

A rare smiled crossed Sesshoumaru's face. Nothing made him happier than painting an alleyway with vampire blood. His demon markings flashed, a blue crescent moon on his forehead, and two thin red stripes on each cheek. "Let's." His pale amber eyes gleamed predatorily.

Naraku smirked, and quickly tied his long dark hair into a high ponytail so as to not get any blood on it. The thrill of killing always made him over anxious.

When they arrived at the alleyway that the scream seemed to have originated from, they found a very beautiful, fair-skinned, raven-haired girl surrounded by a group of them. Female Vampires.

Upon hearing the two slayers approach, weapons drawn, the vampiresses scattered, turning into various night creatures, and scampering off in various directions. The girl sat there shivering, her eyes clenched tightly closed.

It didn't look like the bitches had bitten her, so the two men moved closer, though cautiously.

When they were roughly a foot away, the beauty opened her eyes. Blood red orbs framed by thick black lashes.

The look on the men's faces was so…hateful and shocked, you could almost hear the profanities they were thinking along with the obvious 'oh shit it was a trap,' thought train.

"Come on out girls." She motioned to the shadows, where when beckoned the hiding girls emerged from. "Yuka, Eri, you two hold the one with white hair."

"It's silver!" He protested, quite loudly.

"Not the time…" Naraku muttered under his breath.

Two of the girls stepped foreword towards the somehow cornered slayers, and grabbed Sesshoumaru, dragging him toward the leader.

"Nazuna, Ayame, you grab the pink eyed freak." Another of the girls ordered. This one with magenta eyes, long chestnut colored hair, the bangs framing her face. She shared the same pale skin color as all the others.

"I'm not a fr-nevermind." Naraku said, thinking about the statement.

The four 'underlings' as Sesshoumaru would have called them, had the two men pinned side by side in the middle of the alley. The two 'leaders' seemed to be debating over who get to eat whom.

"Okay it's decided." The one with red eyes said, clapping her hands together gleefully. "I get the albino, while Sango gets the…what'd you call him Sango.

The girl, Sango, looked at the other girl. "Kagome. How could you forget what I called him? It was like two seconds ago!" She sighed, looking exasperated. "I called him a mutated frog's leg."

Sesshoumaru let out a poorly suppressed laugh, despite the circumstances while Naraku turned red with anger. "A what!" he spluttered indignantly.

One of the girls, who had rusty colored pigtails, green eyes, and smelled strongly of wolf, looked at Sango and Kagome. "Hello. Getting off topic here."

"Oh right." The two girls said in unison. They pounced on their slayers of choice. Straddling them at the waist.

They leaned down, but before piercing the flesh on their necks with their now elongated teeth, Kagome whispered at them "Say hello to Satan for me. Because you two are going to hell."

There was a squelching, sucking sound as the girls bit into the necks of their would be predators.

'_Well, there will be blood painting the alleyway when this is through…'_ Sesshoumaru mused as he felt the blood being slowly sucked from his body._ 'I just didn't think it would be mine and Naraku's…'_

When they had had their fill, they left the remains to be squabbled over by the rest of the, well for lack of a better term pack.

Sango and Kagome stalked off, navigating their way through the maze of alleys that was the city. They were careful to avoid any people, seeing as they hadn't had a chance to clean the blood from their faces and clothes.

They came to a stop when they were in front of a large bungalow-styled, decrepit house. Their hideout, home sweet home.

They walked through the front door, not worried about their neighbors seeing them, for there simply weren't any.

They made their way toward the kitchen through the living room, grabbing some towels from the laundry room on the way.

Wetting the towels in the sink, they began to wipe the already dried blood from their faces.

"I hate drinking blood." Kagome complained, trying to get at the blood under her nails.

"So do I." Sango replied. "But such is the life of a vampire."

"Sango, I've been thinking…" Kagome started.

"Oh my gosh, really? Don't do that too much, your brain might explode."

Kagome shot her an icy glare.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist, cause it's so true!"

Kagome's icy glare was promoted to a death glare and she threw her bloody towel at Sango, who barely dodged it. "As I was saying, I think we should go to high school. Well night school anyway…I feel like we're missing out on the world…we'd probably be around grade ten, right? You know if we weren't attacked 500 years ago. And we were born I present time… We'd all be around 14 or 16, hey?"

Sango nodded in agreement. "That sounds about right, I am really glad we got even with that stupid bitch Kikyo, she had no business changing us into vampires. Our lives were just fine the way they were."

"I totally agree. Oh good, here come the other girls." Kagome looked around at them. "Okay peoples, what do you think about going to school?"

"I've never been to school," Nazuna said thoughtfully.

"But what about the sun?" Yuka asked, distaste evident in her voice.

"That wouldn't be a problem." Sango replied.

"We would go to night school, there's some courses being offered at the high school down the road, no option classes, but the core subjects."

"You were looking into this already, weren't you?" Sango smirked at Kagome.

"Maybe…" Kagome replied sweetly, trying to sound innocent.

"What harm could it do?" Ayame put in before they all headed off to their separate rooms to sleep for the day.

-------

A/N: I just realized how very outta character everyone is…

This first chapter is like way longer than the first first chapter, lol

There you have it, voila. It is done. Prolly get the next re-done chapter up by the end of the week, homework permitting…

I'm hoping that by re-doing the chapters I'll be able to think of a good way to end it…

So, yeah, bye for now…


	2. Enrollment

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.  
  
A/N: I'm so glad to see that some people like my story, that is so cool. Sorry it took so long to update, pleez don't disown me, sniff sniff. Ummm....hmmm.... yah, so, like pleez enjoy chapter 2 of my story blood lust.  
  
Blood Lust  
  
Ch.2 – Enrollment  
  
"C'mon girls, let's get going" Kagome shouted anxiously to her blood sucking clique. "It's 8:30, and we have to register by 8:45, and class starts at 9:00."  
  
"Don't freak out dude," called Ayami. "Don't call her dude, man." Eri called to her. "Don't call me man, dude." replied Ayami. "Don't call me dude.......... (bickering continues in the background)  
  
"This is really intelligent." Sango whispered to Kagome. "I totally agree" she replied.  
  
"Don't call me man, dude" said a very frustrated looking Ayami. "Then don't....." Eri was cut off by a VERY pissed off Nazuna. "SHUT UP YOU KNUCKLEHEADS!!!!!!!" "Sorry" they said, preferring not to upset her too much.  
  
"Okay, no more idiotic bickering, we really gotta go. RIGHT NOW!!!" Kagome shouted at them. They hurriedly scurried out the door, not really wanting to feel Kagome's wrath before going to a new school.  
  
"Okay girls, we're here." while saying this, Kagome motioned to the big brick building beside her. "Where is here?" asked Nazuna questioningly. "Well," said Sango, "During the day this place is used as a high school. "I knew it," said Ayami in disgust, "This place reeks of humans."  
  
"Well, excuse us, Miss All-Mighty-Wolf-Demoness." retorted Nazuna. "Sorry, you guys you know what I mean." she said softly, her pride a little hurt.  
  
"Okay, is everyone here?" asked Sango ignoring the bickering that was going on behind her. "Okay," said Yuka, "I got it," "I hope it's not contagious." said Kagome with a snicker. "If you are not here, say President," she announced feeling proud of herself. They all just about face-faulted, and stared at her like she had gone bananas, which she had, (a long time ago might I add, but that is beside the point though.)  
  
"One...two...three...four...five...hey, I think we're missing someone....." Kagome trailed off. "Did you count yourself?" questioned Sango sweetly. "Shut Up," retorted Kagome, "There are six of us, you meanie." she finished while sticking out her tongue. "That sounds about right," said Sango, ignoring Kagome's rude gesture.  
  
"Okay, what are we waiting for then?" asked Kagome, "We better get going."  
  
So they all shuffled into the school. Once inside they found a very, very, very cute hanyou, with long silver hair, and cute little doggy ears, and beautiful golden eyes, leaning against one of the pillars in the front entrance.  
  
"Hello there, are you here for night school, with Mizz Kaede?" he asked them. "Uh, yeah, I think." said Kagome taking out the newspaper ad she had found earlier that day. "Well, you can go register in the front office down that way," he said pointing down the hall a little ways away. "Um, thanks,.....what is your name anyway?" Kagome asked the hottie.  
  
"Oh, how rude of me," he said, "I'm Inu Yasha." "Pleased to meet you, if you'll excuse us, we have to be going," said Kagome.  
  
When they got to the front office, a young woman was sitting behind the desk, the nameplate said _Miss Rin, Assistant Secretary_. "Hello,...Miss Rin?, we are here to register for night school." "Oh, hello, here are some forms, then."  
  
_Night School Registration Form _

_Name: _

_Age: _

_Grade:  
_  
"This shouldn't be too hard to fill out," said Nazuna. "Umm, guys, how old are we?" "515," answered Ayami. "I think, we'd better say we are 15 you dolts." hissed Kagome. "And that would put us in about grade 10."  
  
"Oh, ok," said Nazuna. "Um, Miss Rin, where do we put our enrollment forms?" asked Kagome. "You take those to your teacher, she should be in room 213, getting ready for class." she replied. "Oh, ok thanks," said Sango.  
  
()

"Hey Miroku, do you sense something?" asked Inu Yasha. "Now that you mention it, yah, I do, what do you suppose it could be?" "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's getting closer." he said. Just then the door opened and six girls walked in. "Hey, it's those girls from before," Inu Yasha stated. "You never told me about any girls," Miroku pouted.  
  
"That's cause I know you too well, Dumb ass." retorted Inu Yasha.


	3. Meeting New People

A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner, but now school is over so the updates should be closer together....so yah, here's the third chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own him....yet grins evilly

Blood Lust- Chapter 3

Meeting New People

"Now class, please take your seats. I have been informed by Miss Rin that there are some new students. Would you six come up here to the front," she motioned to the six pale, girls standing by the door, "and bring your forms please." "Sure thing," one of the girls called. They made their way quietly and quickly to the front. "Would you each introduce and tell us a little about yourself please?" asked Mizz Kaede.  
  
"Ummm...ok... I'm Kagome, I'm 15 years old, and I have a rare skin condition...so I can't go out in the sunshine....actually, we all have it." said the girl with long, straight, black hair and blood red eyes. "I'm Sango, I'm 15....there isn't much else about me..." stated the one with super long, straight chestnut hair and magenta eyes. "My name is Ayame. I'm 15 years, 3 months, 48 hours and 57 minutes old. I have blazing red, straight shoulder length hair and forest green eyes." the red-head informed the class.  
  
"I-a-m-Y-u-k-a," sounded out the girl with chin length reddish-black hair, smiling proudly to herself. The young woman with short black hair in a high ponytail that was standing beside her stared at her in disbelief before shaking her head and introducing herself. "I'm Nazuna, and I apologize for my 'friend' Yuka, she forgot to take her medication this morning...and, I am also fifteen years of age." "I'm Eri, I had a cat when I was 7." stated a childish looking girl with extremely short blue hair.  
  
"....umm...okay then, pick a seat, wherever you want...." said Mizz Kaede. "Thanx," replied Kagome. They quietly moved to the back of the room, where there were six empty seats. A hushed whisper was going through the room.  
  
"Settle down class, settle down." "Wow, the one with magenta eyes is hot..."Miroku whispered to Inu Yasha. "Shut up," Inu Yasha replied. "Sorry man..." Miroku shot back. "What's the lesson about anyway?" Inu Yasha suddenly asked. "Beats me," replied Miroku.  
  
()  
  
"Now I remember why we didn't take up school earlier..." Kagome whispered to Sango. Sango replied with a loud yawn, causing several people to stare at her. She just glared menacingly at them. And, for some reason they went back to work....wonder why. Ahh...finally something they knew....history.  
  
"Can anyone tell me about demons?" asked Mizz Kaede. "Okay, Hojo." "Thank you Mizz Kaede. Demons do not exist; it's as simple as that." Hojo simply stated. Everyone in the class turned to look at him. "What?" he asked innocently, "It's true." "Hey dumb ass, more than 80% of this class is demons." shouted Inu Yasha."Oh..." he wimpered, looking scared. A lot of people joined in on the fight....they just used that as a chance to gang up on Hojo.  
  
"How did we end up in a school with demons?" Sango asked Kagome. "Won't they be able to tell what we really are?" she was starting to sound a little worried. "Sango you do realize that they can sense almost any of your emotions right?" "Eeep." was her reply. While Inu Yasha was fighting with Hojo, Miroku had snuck off to see the newest arrivals in the class. With practiced stealth he slowly made his way to the back of the class.....and tripped over several backpacks...  
  
"Hello there pretty ladies," he tried out his most charming voice, but it wasn't enough to win them over. "Hello, there clumsy," Kagome returned. Miroku pouted.  
  
"Now if you'll please leave then we can get back to our discussion of where we are going to eat dinner tomorrow." Sango told him. "I will be willing to take you out for supper, Sango," Miroku informed her. "Great, I haven't even been here for 20 minutes, and I'm already being hit on," Sango sighed bitterly. "C'mon Sango, go ahead, you haven't been on a date in five hun....since your family died," Ayame said playfully punching her arm.  
  
"Okay, whatever..." She sighed again. "Oh yeah...before I forget, Kagome, my friend was wondering about your eye color, which in case ya didn't know is blood red, which, in case ya didn't know is a normal color, although his eye color is weird too, and he's a hanyou...hey, are you a demon?" Miroku confusinglyish asked/told her.  
  
"Tell your friend my eye color is natural, I know that's not normal. I already new he was a hanyou..." "How?" Miroku interrupted. "The ears and eyes were a dead giveaway..." "Oh right..." "And no, I am not a demon." she finished, '_Unless you count a vampire as being a demon...'_ she thought to herself.  
  
Inu Yasha had wandered away from the World War III that he had created, only to find that Miroku had wandered off to where the new girls were....his only thought was _'Oh, crap, those poor girls...'  
_  
"Hello there, Lech," "Uh, heh heh heh heh, hello there Inu Yasha," Miroku smiled guiltily. "Sorry if he was bugging you ladies," Inu Yasha apologized. "Oh, he wasn't bugging _us_ at all, though; Sango may be a different story..." Kagome told him, gesturing to Sango, who looked like she was about to rip Miroku in half. Actually it was quite amusing to observe.  
  
"I was just asking Sango to go out for supper with me tomorrow..." Miroku stated innocently. "Whatever, Miroku. Say Kagome, do you happen to know anyone by the name of Kikyo?" asked Inu Yasha. "Umm, no. Why?" she replied. "You look just like her." he stated. "Oh, how do you know her?" "She's my ex-girlfriend." "Oh. I see."  
  
"Umm...Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked suddenly sounding shy. "Yes?" she replied nervously. "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow? So I can help you get caught up in class." he added quickly.  
  
"Okay, sure, we can double date with Sango and Miroku." she answered. "And we can keep Miroku alive.... Oh, right I almost forgot, do you pull stunts like that often?" "Stunts like....? Oh... you mean starting a fight with people to stall the lesson...Yah. But only when I am not paying attention to the lesson....which is all the time..." he added with a stupid grin. "Okay, well here is my number," she said as she took out a pen and wrote her cell phone number on the back of his hand.  
  
At that moment Kouga came up to them. "K-kouga?" Kagome stammered, immediately clamping one hand over her mouth. 'Oh dammit,' she thought 'he might recognize me, I gotta get outta here!' "Excuse me, I gotta go now, bye." she ran out the door dragging her friends behind her. Luckily there was only a minute left of class anyway.  
  
()  
  
"What's the big idea Kagome?" asked Sango once they were at their 'home' "I was just about to pummel that Miroku dude." "Sorry," Kagome answered "I saw Kouga and-" "What?!?! Isn't he supposed to dead?" Sango interrupted. "I dunno, he's a youkai, so it's possible that he survived 500 years." "Oh, right...."  
  
"Hey, you guys, we'd better get some sleep, you two have your big dates tomorrow." Ayame called to the rest of the group. Sango and Kagome glared at her menacingly.  
  
.......  
  
"Hey wait a minute, what are we supposed to eat on this date?!?!?!" Sango questioned Kagome. "Oh shit..... I forgot about that little detail...."


	4. Cancellation

Disclaimer: I do not (nor ever will) own Inu Yasha, or his friends/enemies/ex-dead lovers.

A/n: Sorry it took me so long to update, I'm not gonna bore you people with excuses, you've waited long enough. So here's the story.

Blood Lust Chapter 4 – Cancellation

'_Lady Kagome, I have known you for what seems a good portion of my life. I know that I will no doubt live longer than you,' 'hehmm,' she cleared her throat menacingly. 'Yeah right, at the rate you are going you will be dead by the age of 98,' she pointed out. 'But, I would be greatly overjoyed if you would become my wife, and mate.' he finished ignoring her statement._

_She hesitated for a minute until....._

_**# KABOOOOOOOOOM #**_

_... 'Whew, saved by the bomb. Yuka and Eri are at least good for something,' she thought, silently edging away from Kouga. 'I'm so glad that they are good with explosives. Now, I just gotta go find Sango, and we're outta here. Hehehe. No more annoying wolf prince... No more annoying wolf prince... No more annoying wolf prince... No more anno-...' Her train of thought was cut off as she stumbled and was caught by a cold hand...around her neck._

_Just as she was about to scream, a hand clamped over her mouth. 'I wouldn't try that if I were you.' a heartless, cold, menacing, female voice whispered threateningly in her ear. _

_She was pressed against a woman.... 'Uah,' she let out a muffled squeak as the person behind her leaned down and bit her neck._

'_Now, I will give you a choice, do you wish to live, or to die?' the voice asked, indifferently. _

'_L..ll..ivvee.' Kagome stuttered._

* * *

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO," she was screaming. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!" "Kagome, wake up," Sango commanded shaking Kagome to try and wake her. "KAGOME," shouted Yuka, "I'LL SAVE YOU!!!" And before the others could stop her she jumped on Kagome... at least she effectively woke her up... sorta. 

"Oooooof," Kagome sputtered. "YUKA, GET THE HELL OFFA ME!!!!" "Sorry."

"What were you dreaming about?" Sango asked. "Kouga, cold dead bitch...looser...meanie...bloodsucker-Kikyo, vampires, explosives, proposals...." Kagome rambled.

"Oh my-" Sango was interrupted by the inspector gadget theme song. She went over to Kagome's purse and grabbed out the cell phone. She flipped it open. "Hello, you have reached the cell phone of Kagome Higurashi, this is Sango speaking."

"Hey, it's Inu Yasha, can I talk to Kagome?" the voice on the other end of the line asked. "She's...uh..." Sango trailed off, glancing over at the hyperventilating Kagome on the floor, "....busy right now, can I take a message?" she asked calmly.

"Uh, sure... me and Miroku..." he started, only to be cut off by Sango who muttered, "Miroku and I...." "Whatever," he continued, "we were wondering if you wanted to go to a stake place with us." "S...t...stake?" Sango asked nervously. "Yeah, ya know, meat,-" "Oh, right, sure we'd love to." "Great....we'll meet you at the school I guess... since we don't know where you live....how about 15 minutes."

"Sure," Sango replied. "Buh-bye," she said hanging up the phone.

"Kagome, c'mon, we gotta get dressed." Sango told her as she dragged her over to the closet.

"Here," Sango said throwing a light blue spaghetti strap summer dress at Kagome, and hitting her square in the face.

"Hey!" Kagome cried indignantly, as Sango emerged from the closet with an amethyst colored dress similar to Kagome's. They quickly changed, and then they went to the door and noticed something _very _important...the sun was still shining happily. Almost as if it took great joy in tormenting them.

_

* * *

bring...bring...bring_

"Miroku, could'ya get that?"

"Why, it's _your_ phone." Miroku asked. "Because, I have my hands full of steering wheel, dumbass." Inu Yasha retorted. "Fine then...Sure thing pally," Miroku chirped. "Hello," "Hi Miroku, it's Sango, we have some bad news, Kagome isn't feeling well, so we can't make it tonight. I'm so sorry." said Sango sadly. "If I may ask, what is the matter with Kagome?" Miroku asked. "Umm, just a sec. Kay?" she asked. "Okay." he replied.

There were muffled voices on the other end of the line. But he couldn't make them out.

"Okay, she has the flu." Sango finally replied. "Okay then, I'll let Inu Yasha know. Buhbye." Miroku told her. "Ta ta." she replied. He hung up the phone.

"Inu Yasha, Kagome has the flu, so she can't come on the date, and I imagine Sango is staying home to take care of her...oh well...." Miroku trailed off, obviously getting lost in his thoughts.

* * *

"How come I have to be the sick one?" Kagome cried. "Because you never answered the phone so they wouldn't suspect it if I said you were sick, so ha." Sango replied. "And besides, now we can miss some school." 

"But we just started yesterday!" Kagome cried.

"So?" Sango retorted, "Its sooo boring!"

"Ayame, could you please call the school, and tell them that we will be away for a few days," Sango asked politely.

"Sure thing Ma'am," Ayame saluted.

"Okay, girls, tonight we feed." Sango exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

"NO, DON'T COME ANY CLOSER, I HAVE A CRUCIFIX!" she shouted backing into the alleyway as they ganged up on her, holding the crucifix out in front of her. 

Kagome approached the terrified teenager, sighed, and grabbed the crucifix out of her hand. "Did you really think that _this _would keep us away from you?" she asked indicating the cross. "What a load of bullshit. Don't you see that we are all wearing crosses?"

"Stupid misinformed humans..." Ayame muttered under her breath.

"Quite." replied Eri.

"I'm hungry." complained Yuka.

"You're always hungry!" retorted Nazuna.

"So? I'm a growing gir....vampi....whatever!" replied Yuka.

"Can we stop with the idiocy? Please?" Ayame asked.

"Hey Sango, What is it?" asked Kagome. "You've been eerily quiet lately."

"Let's just hurry up and kill her." Sango replied. "I've got a bad feeling."

The girl was just about to let a scream when Ayame slashed her throat, causing blood to splatter all over. They each took a long sip, savoring the metallic taste against their tongues.

"So Sango, what did you have a bad feeling about?" asked Kagome licking the still warm thick red liquid off of her chin.

"Well I just had a bad feeling in general." Sango replied. "Do you hear that? Someone's coming. We better get out of here!"

"You heard Sango girls," Kagome called quietly "Run!"

* * *

"Aww, dammit Miroku, we must have just missed them!" Inu Yasha cried out in frustration. 

"Oh well, can you catch their scent oh faithful hound dog?" Miroku questioned.

"No, I can't the air is too thick with the smell of blood." Inu Yasha replied choosing to ignore the hound dog comment, for now anyway.

"Well we better call Kagura and tell her about the 'murder', so she can get a forensics team down here. It's really a shame; she would have been really beautiful....." Miroku sighed; glancing down at the girl's mangled body.

"I'll call Kagura....wait. You better call Kagura and I'll watch over the body and look for clues." Inu Yasha decided.

"Okay," Miroku sulkily agreed, taking out his cell phone.

Inu Yasha walked over to the body and knelt down beside it, looking for any evidence to who the murderer/murderers is/are. He sniffed the air around the body, but only smelt the blood that painted the alleyway.

"Okay, buhbye, babe.... okay, I won't call you that anymore, uh huh, bye." Miroku said into his cell phone as he walked over to Inu Yasha. "Kagura says she'll be right over with her best forensics team."

* * *

"This is quite the mess we got here Inu Yasha." Kagura commented as she arrived. "I'll have someone determine the t.o.d. (time of death), and the c.o.d. (cause of death), okay? You two can go home and rest now." 

"I think that the cause of death is pretty obvious." Inu Yasha murmured.

"Thanks Kagura babe we owe ya." Miroku called as he ran away before she could react.

"Can you hit him for me?" Kagura asked Inu Yasha.

"It would be my pleasure." he replied.

* * *

"Sango, you really should get to sleep," Kagome commented lazily from her place in her coffin. 

"I'm really trying, honest," replied Sango, "It's just that bad vibe hasn't gone away yet. I'm starting to get worried."

* * *

Please review. Buh bye.


	5. Dates and History

A/N: I was planning on updating on the 10th (my birthday), but I got sidetracked. So, here's chapter five.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha...

Chapter 5- Dates and History

"I've been invited to a party!!!" Yuka screamed excitedly as she burst through the front door of their hideout, waving a bright pink paper around.

"Yuka, do you even know what a party is?" Sango asked pointedly.

"Uh.... Nope! Not a clue!" Yuka chirped cheerfully.

"It's usually a gathering of people. These 'parties' sometimes involve drugs and alcohol." Ayame informed her. "They usually smell bad," she added wrinkling her nose.

"Who invited you anyway?" Kagome asked putting her laundry away. She saw Yuka's eyes light up. "Don't tell me it was-"

"HOJO!!!" Yuka screamed delightedly.

"When did he get a chance to ask you?" Eri wondered out loud.

"Hojo..?" Ayame snorted, ignoring Eri. "He wouldn't know what a party was if came up and bit him on the ass."

"Nuh uh! He said the party was at his house!" Yuka argued.

"That doesn't necessarily mean he knows what it is!" Ayame argued.

"Whatever." Nazuna said walking into the room. "Do you want us to go with you?"

"Count me out." Ayame stated. "Those _parties_ smell."

"Oh, don't be a spoil sport Ayame!" Eri chided. "Let's just go with her!"

"Oh FINE!" Ayame growled.

"Sure. Thanks Nazuna." Yuka replied dreamily, oblivious to Ayame and Eri's exchange. "I have to go get dressed."

"Do we have to go too?" Sango asked Kagome dryly.

"'Fraid so." Kagome sighed. "We'd better get dressed if we are gonna go to this thing.

-sigh- I wish we could stay."

"Why can't we though?" Sango whined.

"'Cause she'll drag us by our ears if we don't go with her." Kagome pointed out flatly.

-()-

"Hey, man, should we go to Hojo's party?" Miroku asked. "I mean, there will be plenty of cute girls, and alcohol....hopefully..... and-"

"I'll go if it will shut you up." Inu Yasha cut him off.

"It will," Miroku assured him. "Now which jeans should I wear? The tight ones, or the extremely tight ones?"

"Eww yuck!" Inu Yasha replied disgustedly. "That was not a mental image that I needed!"

"No need to be rude, dude," Miroku pouted.

"But there's plenty of need to be rude, dude!."

-()-

Kagome exited her room wearing a blood red halter top that matched her eyes, and dark denim low-rise boot cut jeans. She looked to her right and saw Sango wearing a dark blue sparkly tanktop and a black miniskirt with ruffles. To her left she saw Yuka, wearing a light pink spaghetti strap halter dress. Directly across from her she saw Ayame's door open, revealing Ayame, who was wearing light blue baggy pajamas and a black tight tee.

"Hey where's Eri and Nazuna?" Sango asked no one in particular.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to a party of any sort like this!" came an enraged shout from behind Eri's closed door.

"But Nazuna you look so cute and-" Eri started.

"No buts," Nazuna cut her off. "I'm changing right now!"

Nazuna walked out of the room wearing a bubblegum pink dress that resembled a frosted cupcake.

"Don't say a word." she threatened as she walked over to her room.

They all gazed at the closed door incredulously. "Err...." Kagome said. "Umm..." Ayame agreed. "Yeah...." Sango added.

4 minutes later she walked out of her room wearing an icy magenta strapless mid-calve length dress.

A minute later Eri walked out of her own room wearing a pair of tight fitting pleather (plastic leather) pants and an emerald green spaghetti strapped shirt with strings zigzagging across the back.

"I think we are ready to go," announced Yuka.

"The sun is down right?" Sango questioned.

"Yes. Should we fly or run or-"Eri was cut off.

"He only lives a couple minutes away. See the address? Now let's go."

"Aye aye, mon capitonne." Kagome saluted putting on a fake French accent.

"Whatever." Sango said playfully pushing Kagome out of her way.

-()-

"Inu Yasha!" Miroku scolded. "Why aren't you ready?"

"What makes you think I'm not ready? Hmn?" Inu Yasha retorted.

"Actually, I don't know." Miroku admitted.

"Let's just get going." Inu Yasha stated climbing into the driver's seat of his car. "We don't want Hobo to think we hate him or anything."

"No," Miroku replied shaking his head, and hiding a snicker. "We totally wouldn't want that."

- () -

"Hello girls, I'm so glad you could make it to my party." he greeted politely. "Are you feeling any better Kagome?"

"Yes I am feeling much better Hojo, thank you." Kagome replied sweetly.

"_Hi Hojo_." Yuka said in a sickeningly sweet voice leaning up and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Ayame whispered to Kagome, gagging.

"You girls can go into the party room. That would be the third door on the right down that way." he said pointing down the hall then placing an arm innocently around Yuka's waist. "Everyone else should be in there dancing."

"Wow. This place is huge." Sango commented quietly to Kagome, as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah." Kagome agreed "It kinda reminds me of our old house."

"Yeah. Creepy." Sango replied.

"Is that my lovely Sango I hear?" came the unmistakable voice of Miroku.

"Eeep! Hide me Kagome!" Sango squeaked ducking behind Kagome.

"Hello Miroku, Inu Yasha." Kagome greeted, "Yes that is _your_ lovely Sango, she's right here Miroku." Sango glared at her.

"Shall we enter the party, my darling?" Miroku asked offering his arm to Sango. She just slapped it away, still glaring daggers at Kagome.

"Umm... guys? I don't wanna interrupt or nothing, but if this was a _party_, wouldn't there be loud....like.....extremely loud.... music?" Nazuna asked.

"Yeah...wait a minute! It's way too quiet to be a normal party." Ayame answered. "What's wrong with this picture?"

Inu Yasha held the door open for them as they entered the third door on the right...and found a room with approximately 10 people in it in total. They were listening to classical/opera-ish music very quietly. Most of them had bored/tortured looks on their faces.

"Oh my gawd!" Eri shouted. "You poor people! You all look really bored!" She was always one to state the obvious.

They all looked at her with deadpanned expressions.

"Get us out of here man!" Kouga shouted at Inu Yasha.

"Why did you come in the first place?" Inu Yasha retorted.

"Hojo promised that there would be pretty girls and alcohol, and-"

"Why does this seem familiar?" Inu Yasha muttered shaking his head.

"You do realize that the doors are unlocked right?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, of co- wait a minute! They're unlocked?!?!" Kouga shouted.

"You're almost as stupid as you look wolfboy." Ayame responded.

"I like you," Kouga said, "You've got spunk. I'm gonna make you my woman."

"Oh joy." Ayame stated.

"Let's go out to supper." Kouga told her. "I'm starving."

"No thank you." Ayame said in a deadly but polite voice. "I'm not hungry."

"I'm buying." He replied oblivious to her threatening voice.

"You're not gonna listen to me are you?" he shook his head. "Well fine then. Let's get this over with."

"Have fun, Ayame." Sango, Kagome and Nazuna chorused simultaneously.

"Grr." Ayame growled at them as she and Kouga went out the door at the far side of the room.

"Hi, I'm Shippo." said an orange haired teenager that had walked up to Nazuna.

"I'm Nazuna." she replied. "Nice to meet you."

"Would you like to come with me for a walk?" Shippo asked.

"Sure. Buh bye girls." Nazuna said waving at Kagome, Sango, and Eri.

"I like your ears. I think they're cute." they heard Nazuna say as her voice drifted out of hearing range.

"Well I'm officially bored." Inu Yasha announced.

"It doesn't take much to make you bored does it?" Kagome questioned.

"Nope." he answered truthfully. "Wanna go for dinner?"

"I'm not really hungry, but I'll keep you company." she replied.

"Hey Kagome! Don't leave me here with the letch! Kagome?" Sango shouted.

"Which letch are you referring to? Who would dare bother my precious Sango? I'll kick his ass!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Really you'd do that for me?" Sango questioned sweetly.

"Do what?" Miroku asked.

"Kick your own ass." Sango replied. "And stop groping mine!" she added, slapping him across the cheek.

"Ow." was Miroku's ever intelligent reply.

-()-

"So Inu Yasha, where are we going?" Kagome asked as she got into the passenger seat of his car.

"Just a place I know." he replied.

5 minutes later......

"We're here!" he exclaimed happily.

"This is a nice little place." she commented as he held open the door for her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he replied.

"Table for two, non-smoking please." Inu Yasha said politely to the hostess.

"Sure thing." she said winking at him, and shooting a quick glare at Kagome. "This way please."

"Your server will be right with you. Here are some menus to look at." the hostess said going back to her place at the front door.

"Watcha gonna order?" Kagome asked.

"Ramen." Inu Yasha answered.

"Ramen? What's that?" she asked scrunching up her nose.

"You've never heard of ramen?-gasp-"he said over dramatically. "It's food."

"Oh." Kagome replied.

"Hello, I'm Youshi and I'll be your server this evening, what can I get you folks?" asked 'Youshi'.

"A glass of water please." Kagome replied.

"5 bowls of chicken ramen." Inu Yasha responded

Kagome shot him a funny glance.

"What? I'm a growing boy." He stated.

"Uh.... I'll be right back with your order...." Youshi said, leaving the table.

"....." Kagome said intelligently.

"So, how did you and your friends all wind up having that same sensitivity to sunlight thingy?" Inu Yasha asked casually.

"Uh....well.....we....uh met at the hospital." Kagome stuttered, caught off guard by the question.

"Cool." he replied noting her stuttering-ness.

"Actually, not really. Because of our sensitivity to sunlight we were unable to grow up like normal children. Especially me, because of my red eyes." she lied, hoping he couldn't detect it.

If he had, he didn't mention it.

"Here is your food sir, and your glass of water miss." Youshi, their server, said as he set the ramen and glass of water down on the table.

"So, Inu Yasha," Kagome started conversationally, pretending not to be appalled by his eating habits, "Why do _you _attend night school?"

"Well, I don't know if you'll believe me, but Miroku and Kouga and I are vampire slayers."

She took a sip of her water, and as soon as that sunk in she started choking on the water.

"Are you okay?" Inu Yasha asked concernedly, patting her on the back.

She nodded. "Did you just say vampire slayer?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, not at all, I just thought that vampires were a myth, that's all." She stated hurriedly.

"Oh no, they're very real," he assured her. "Hey, are you okay? You look paler than usual."

"Well I have a bit of a headache. Could you take me home?" she asked pretending to sound faint.

"Sure, just let me get the bill." Inu Yasha replied. "Oh waiter, could we get the bill?"

"Certainly sir, here you go."

-()-

"Thank you for taking me home Inu Yasha, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Kagome said as she waved at him.

"Yeah see ya." he replied waving back.

She walked up the path, and when she was sure he was gone she turned around and started walking to her real 'house'.

"Hey Sango, did everyone get home alright?" Kagome asked, when she opened the door and saw Sango.

"Yeah, but we got a problem though.... Yuka got a little bit hungry, and now Hojo's a vampire." Sango replied gravely.

"Oh I've got some bad news too.....just let me think......" Kagome said thoughtfully.

"KOUGA JUST TOLD ME HE, INU YASHA AND MIROKU ARE VAMPIRE SLAYERS!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayame shouted as she burst through the door.

"Oh, I got it!" Kagome said snapping her fingers. "Inu Yasha told me he, Kouga, and Miroku are vampire slayers."

"That's what I just said!" Ayame cried indignantly.

"Oh." Kagome said intelligently.

"Wait a minute! That was the bad vibe... It must have been them that almost caught us...crap...." Sango said.

"Oh well, it's not like we're emotionally attached to them, right?" Kagome asked.

"Right." Sango and Ayame replied in unison.

"What're we talking about?" Nazuna asked as she stumbled into the kitchen.

"Nevermind." Ayame answered.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if the title of this chapter makes no sense. 


	6. A Halloween Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you don't sue.

A/N: I just couldn't resist. I do realize that this is probably a little too late for a Halloween chapter.....but who cares as long as I update? I had this finished at 2:30 this morning but I was too tired to do anything....so yah. Enjoy.

Chapter 6- A Halloween Interlude

"Wait a minute! What'd you say about Yuka Sango?" Kagome asked doing a double take.

"She bit Hojo, now he's here recovering." Sango replied.

"Oh great." Kagome sighed.

"Have you read the papers guys?" Ayame asked looking up from her newspaper, "There's this huge Halloween party going on at the school tonight! I vote that we go."

"I thought you didn't like parties?" Nazuna said, confused.

"I don't. Normally. But this is a costume party and I think it'll be fun to dress up. Besides I need a chance to forget about that arrogant bastard Kouga." Ayame answered.

"But what are we gonna do about the Hojo situation?" Sango asked.

"We're gonna leave Yuka here to look after him, it's her fault she couldn't control her hunger! Besides, I don't think she'll object. She really likes that Hojo guy." Kagome answered.

"I'll go talk to her." Eri offered.

"Okay you go. You can pick out your costume later, I'll help you." Nazuna said.

Eri left the room.

"I wanna be a witch!" Sango called out.

"I wanna be a vampire princess!" Kagome shouted.

"I will be a zombie." Ayame stated.

Nazuna stared at her then shook her head. "I'm gonna be bride of Frankenstein!"

"Why are we shouting?" Kagome shouted.

"I don't know!-er I mean, I don't know." Sango replied.

"Why would you wanna be a vampire?" Nazuna asked Kagome.

"Because, then I can show my true self without hiding behind a mask." Kagome replied.

"Oh." Nazuna, Sango and Ayame all replied.

"I'm going to go get dressed." Kagome announced, walking over to her room. "I suggest you guys do too."

"Ok." they all replied in unison.

- (0)-

Kagome emerged from her room wearing a dress she hadn't worn for over two years. It was a midnight black halter dress trimmed blood red lace; it flowed to her feet and had a slit on the right hand side that went up to 5 inches past her knee. She had piled all her except for two strands into a messy bun at the crown of her head. She paused for a moment and let her teeth grow out. Seeing that she was the first one done as usual, she went to the bathroom to put a touch of make-up on.

Sango was checking herself out in the mirror in her room. She had on one of her favorite dresses. It went down to her knees in a tight, curve hugging fit, with spaghetti straps and a revealing neckline. It was deep crimson. Atop her head she had placed a matching deep crimson witch's hat. In her hand she held a broom. She saw Kagome emerge from the bathroom.

"Wow, you look like really pretty, Kag." Sango commented.

"Than k'ya. You look smashing too." she replied.

"Oh my gawd! Ayame your skin is peeling and your clothing is in tatters!" Eri shouted from her bedroom door.

"That happens to be the point! Doi! I'm a zombie!" Ayame 'doi'ed. "They generally have tattered clothing and peeling skin."

"How did you get your eyes to go red?" Nazuna asked emerging from her bedroom wearing a simple white dress with white highlights in her hair.

"Doi, I'm a vampire! I have enough control that I can make my eyes go red without making my teeth grow!" Ayame snapped.

"Eri what do you wanna be?" Sango asked, ignoring Ayame.

"A troll! Like those cute dolls that have their hair standing straight up! I have about a gazillion of them!" Eri chirped.

"When did that happen...nevermind...I don't wanna know..." Kagome sighed.

"How about we all help you get ready?" Sango offered.

"That would be great!" Eri chirped happily.

(10 minutes, 2 bottles of hair gel and 3 cans of extra old hairspray later)

"We didn't do _too _bad, actually." Sango admitted, glancing at Eri's hair.

"Can we get going now?" Nazuna whined.

"No," Eri said firmly. "We have to find me some shrunken clothes."

"Shrunken...clothes?" Sango asked.

"Yes. Troll dolls wear shrunken clothes. Duh!" Eri told them.

"Okay then. I think Nazuna shrunk some of your clothes in the laundry anyway." Kagome informed her.

"My...c.cc..clothes?!?!" Eri stuttered.

"Heh, heh, heh, it was an accident?" Nazuna replied.

"Just go get dressed!" Ayame snapped.

-(At the Party)-

They stood in the front lobby of the school for a minute, looking at the magnificent decorations that had been strategically placed around the door where the partiers entered.

There was a neon orange sign with an arrow pointing to the large gym that they had never been inside before.

As they entered the gym, the loud pounding of the music and the stench of sweat assaulted their keen senses.

"Hey, is that you Sango?" asked the annoyingly familiar voice of Miroku.

"Hide me please!" Sango whispered hurriedly to Ayame who was standing beside her.

"Sorry Sango, but I've got problems of my own. Here comes that stupid wolf!" Ayame whispered back to her.

Kouga walked into their line of sight....dressed as....a werewolf.....

"Oh Ayame, I know you're here. Where are you my little flower? Oh sorry!" Kouga apologized as he tripped into Kagome. He sniffed the air around her. "Are you related to Lady Kagome Higurashi?" He asked "You smell exactly like her...but...different...like a..." he took another sniff, "....a...cemetery...weird," He appeared to be deep in thought.

"Let's go dance." Ayame said, dragging Kouga away from Kagome so he wouldn't figure them out.

"Do you realize how close to being found out we were? Thank god Ayame was here..." Sango sighed.

"I had a feeling that I shouldn't have come here." Kagome muttered, stalking off to the corner of the gym.

"Sango dearest, why on earth did you bring that broom here? You have already swept me off my feet." Miroku whispered into her ear from behind.

She shivered at the feel of his breath on the back off her neck. But replied, "That was cheesy even for you Miroku!" and elbowed him in the gut.

She turned around and saw his costume.

"A monk. Could that be any further from what you really are, you pervert?" she asked raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked, as he approached her.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I really like your costume; it must be really hard to find fangs that look that authentic." He complimented her.

"Huh? Oh is hard to find fangs like this." she replied. "What're you supposed to be?"

"A half demon prince. Wanna dance?" he questioned.

"Uh, sure." she answered.

He led her to the dance floor and she placed her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder, and he tensed up, but settled his hands on her back.

-()-

"Sango can we please dance? Pretty please?" Miroku asked pathetically as he dodged another love tap (as he would call it) from Sango.

"Can you stop being a pervert for more than two seconds?" She asked.

"Uh...." He appeared to be thinking.

"That's what I thought. I'm going to go 'powder my nose' or whatever that stupid saying is...... Don't wait up!" She huffed as she spun around and walked over to the washroom door.

-()-

"Isn't this wonderful Ayame my flower?" Kouga asked as pressed Ayame closer to his chest.

"No." Ayame replied. "Can you let go of me now? I have to go fix my make-up." She stifled a laugh as she pulled back and noticed that it looked like he had a face on his shoulder.

-()-

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Eri shouted. "That was fun! Do it again! Do it again!"

"Okie Dokie" the guy replied spinning her around again.

"Oh my.....now I'm dizzy. I think I'm gonna throw up.... Stop. Stop. I'm going to go to the washroom, I'll be right back." Eri said bringing a hand to her while using the other to wave to the guy.

-()-

Nazuna waked over to the washroom and opened the door.

"Oh! What're you guys doing in here?" Nazuna asked in shock.

"Hiding from a pervert." Sango replied

"Hiding from an overly obsessed wolf." Ayame replied.

"Stopping myself from puking." Eri replied.

"Where's Kagome?" Nazuna asked.

"Still out there dancing, probably." Sango replied nodding towards the door.

-()-

"You seem really tense." Kagome muttered in to Inu Yasha's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied still seeming tense.

"It's me isn't it?" She asked pulling away so he could see her face.

"No it's not...." He trailed off gazing into her eyes. "Kagome your eyes are supposed to be red right?"

"...Yah..." she replied.

"I don't know if this is a bad thing but, your eyes are grey." He told her.

"..They're...grey?" She asked. "I'll be right back."

She took off in the direction of the bathroom

-()-

"It's nice to see that you finally decided to join...us." Ayame said as Kagome entered the washroom.

"What the hell happened to your eyes Kagome?" Sango asked, closing in on her and examining her eyes.

"I have no flipping idea." She ground out.

"Where the hell are your teeth?" Sango asked.

"Again, I have no flipping idea! And would you _please_ back off!" Kagome ground out, walking over to the mirror.

"Holy freaking crap! I look like I did 500 years ago....only a lot paler...." Kagome exclaimed.

"Is this happening to any of the rest of us?" Ayame asked.

Everyone else rushed over to the mirror and started looking for any sign of change.

"Relax, it probably has something to do with.....okay well I have no idea what it has something to do with! But it is most likely just affecting me!" Kagome shouted out in frustration.

"I think we should go home. I might have some books on this sort of thing." Ayame offered.

"Okay, I'll meet you guys on the front steps. I've just got to go say goodbye to Inu Yasha," Kagome told them.

-()-

"Hey Inu Yasha, I've got to go now. See you at 'school' tomorrow, okay?" Kagome said.

"Uh, yeah sure see you tomorrow." He replied seeming distracted.

-()-

"Yay. We are home," Kagome said without any enthusiasm. "I'm going to bed."

"You do that then. I'll go check on Yuka." Eri replied, walking towards Yuka's room.

"I'll go look up the symptoms Kagome has." Ayame told them stalking off to her room.

"I'm going to bed too, I'm exhaus--" Sango was cut off by Eri's shriek.

"Eri," Sango called as she walked toward Yuka's room. "What's wro.....ewwwwww! Yucky! Yucky!"

Ayame, Nazuna, and Kagome (who was wearing her P.J.s) rushed over to the door to see what was wrong. There was Yuka laying on her bed next to Hojo, though both were still fully clothed, they were entwined in each other's embrace.

"I think we should leave....." Sango said.

"Yeah, I agree, Eri close the door." Kagome agreed.

"Okay, but I'm scarred for life!" Eri squeaked.

"Oh just shut up. There's nothing wrong with that." Nazuna said pointing to the door. "They are still fully clothed so we should be thankful...or something....I'm going to go to my room now. Good night."

"Need sleep. Good day." Kagome muttered incoherently, while stalking off to her room.

"I'll be in my room looking up stuff to see what's wrong with Kagome." Ayame shouted.

-()-

"I'm tired. Stop it, Inu Yasha! I said stop it." Miroku mumbled sleepily.

"It's not my fault that the road is so damn bumpy!" Inu Yasha shouted. "And you can't sleep anyway; Kagura's got a lead on a bunch of vampires."

"Mhm..too tired. Let me sleep." Miroku mumbled again.

"Okay you ass. No sleeping." Inu Yasha ground out.

"Too TIRED!!!" Miroku shouted childishly.

Inu Yasha glanced at the coffee in his cup holder and got an idea.

"Okay fine go to sleep." He told Miroku.

Once he heard Miroku's snoring, he reached into the cup holder and pulled out the _hot _coffee. He whistled innocently pouring the coffee into Miroku's lap.

"OUCHIE! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Miroku shouted in agony. "INU YASHA!!!"

"Shut up, dumbass we're here." Inu Yasha said calmly.

"Hello boys." Kagura greeted as they stepped out the car.

"Do you have any paper towel?" Miroku asked, glaring at Inu Yasha.

Kagura smirked. "Did little Miroku have an accident?"

"No, little Inu Yasha poured coffee on my lap while I was sleeping!" Miroku told her while mimicking her voice.

"You weren't supposed to be sleeping." Kagura told him. "Okay, now on to business. There have been a few vampire sightings near your school. I would like you to check it out."

"Okay, we'll check it out." Inu Yasha told her.

"Oh, and Inu Yasha, have you seen Naraku or your brother?" Kagura asked. "They were supposed to be back ages ago."

"Nope I haven't... I'll keep a look out for them though..." Inu Yasha replied. "That's odd, Sesshoumaru is never late for anything."

They climbed into Inu Yasha's car and headed towards the school.

Once they arrived, they climbed out and began to look around. What they saw shocked them.

* * *

A/N: Am I evil? please let me know. 


	7. Actions and Reactions

Disclaimer: (checks a newspaper) Apparently I still don't own Inu Yasha. Sigh, there's always next Friday though.....

A/N: I don't respond well to threats. If anything they make me wanna stay away from the computer (and the website) longer. Oh, and my teachers are being locked out of the school on December 1... or not....stupid indecisive school board....(continues grumbling...)

Just some quick review responses:

amanda: Thanx, I'll try.

manny: I really don't appreciate the way you are reviewing my story. I know that I don't have the right to tell you to stop, but I would like to let you know that the more threats you send, the longer it will take me to update, and the longer it takes me to update, the more people will hate you. So, what you are doing is a very selfish thing.

NorCal Chick: Lol, Thanx, I love that line too.

feistykikyo: lol, thanx, please don't cry.

Blood Chapter 7 – Actions and Reactions

"Hojo? What the hell happened to you?" Inu Yasha asked, "is that...Yuka?"

"I have recently stumbled upon a new power, or rather, it stumbled upon me." He glanced down at Yuka, who was lying limply in his arms.

"What did you do to her?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing much," Hojo replied flippantly. "Just drained her of five hundred years worth of blood."

"What do you mean 'five hundred years worth of blood', she's only fifteen!" Miroku replied.

"She and her friends are not...arrggghhh!" Hojo screamed out in pain, collapsing

"They're not what?!" Inu Yasha demanded.

Inu Yasha sniffed the air. "You damn wolf!" He shouted towards Kouga who had stabbed Hojo through the back with a stake.

"What Inu Yasha means to say is, if you would have been listening to Hojo, he was going to tell us about Yuka and her friends." Miroku interjected calmly, before the battle of the canines started.

"I don't care what he was gonna say, he was a vampire, or something, and it is our job to hunt down vampires and alike creatures. I was just doing my job!" Kouga shouted as his defense.

"You're just a dumbass!" Inu Yasha shot back lamely.

"Intelligent as ever dog breath." Kouga replied.

-()-

"How goes the search, Ayame?" Sango asked as Ayame entered the kitchen.

"Very badly, there is nothing on the web or in the books about a condition like Kagome's, I'll keep looking after a quick breakfast..." Ayame replied.

"You're in luck, Eri and Nazuna went to the hospital and posed as nurses and brought back some of those packs of blood....oddly enough, they came up with that plan themselves...." Sango walked silently out of the room and left Ayame to 'eat' her breakfast, and wake up Kagome.

"We've gotta get going to school." Sango said as she knocked softly on Kagome's door.

"But mom, I don't wanna go to the ball, Kouga's gonna be there!" came the incoherent mumbled reply.

Sango sweat dropped then sighed and opened the door.

"C'mon Kagome, we gotta go!" Sango insisted grabbing her by the ankles and dragging her out of her coffin.

"Fine, fine...yawn!" Kagome yawned.

"Are you back to normal?" Sango glanced at Kagome's eyes. "Nope... your eyes are still grey...oh well, we'd better get going."

"Just let me get my dress on." Kagome sighed slipping a light blue spaghetti strapped dress over her head. "Is it just us going?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, Eri and Nazuna are still sleeping and-"

"I was sleeping too!" Kagome cried indignantly.

"As I was saying!" Sango continued, "And Ayame is still researching your condition-ish thingy."

"You sounded up till the point when you said 'condition-ish thingy'," Kagome muttered.

-()-

Inu Yasha awoke to the sound of sirens. In the back seat of his car...only one coherent thought was going through his head..._How the _**hell **_did I get in the backseat of my car._

"Miroku, what the hell are the cops doing here?" Inu Yasha shouted at Miroku as he tumbled out of the car.

"_Apparently_, there has been an accident here. Oh my god, Inu Yasha, isn't that Hojo and Yuka?" Miroku acted shocked.

"What the hell are you....oh! Yeah, that is Hojo and Yuka, what d'ya think happened?" Inu Yasha asked, just loud enough for the cops to hear.

A young woman who looked about 17, with short black hair and warm brown eyes, wearing a policeperson's uniform, made her way over to them. "Excuse me gentlemen, I'm officer Koharu, do you two know the victims?" Officer Koharu asked.

"Victims?" Inu Yasha and Miroku asked at the same time.

"You are aware this was a murder, correct?" She asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"Murder? I thought it was just an accident..." Miroku said acting confused.

"The girl has two sets of puncture wounds on her neck, and the boy has been stabbed through the chest with a blunt instrument." Officer Koharu told them.

"We did know the victims, they were in our class actually, we've gotta go now buhbye." Inu Yasha said jerking Miroku away by his collar.

"What was that about?" Miroku asked, genuinely confused.

"The officer said Yuka had two sets of puncture wounds on her neck, right?" Inu Yasha asked him.

"Right..." Miroku replied. "Oh! Oh my god, that means she was bitten before Hojo finished her off. Oh, how will I tell my lovely Sango that one of her best friends was a vampire! Oh woe is me!"

"Stop being melodramatic, dumbass! I betcha that she already knew. I bet you that they all knew!" Inu Yasha replied.

-()-

"Ack. Lights too bright!" Kagome shouted as she and Sango made their way towards the high school.

"What's going on over there?" Sango asked, sniffing the air. "Is that Yuka's ... blood?"

"I don't know!" Kagome shouted in frustration. "I still have a freaking human nose. Wait did you say...Yuka?"

"Yeah... let's get over there!" Sango shouted.

They ran towards the lights. They saw a couple of police cars around the front of the school.

"Kagome?" a voice asked.

"Is that you Inu Yasha?" Kagome answered.

"Yeah, listen Yuka's been killed...by Hojo... the cops said she had two sets of puncture wounds on her neck..." Inu Yasha answered, looking at her expectantly.

Kagome looked shocked. "Y..y...Yuka's dead?" She looked close to tears.

"Do you know why she had two sets of puncture wounds on her neck?" Miroku asked, seeming to appear from out of nowhere.

Sango was the one that answered. "She was....uh...into that kind of stuff...you know...rough stuff..." Kagome just stared vacantly at the ground.

"Yuka? Into rough stuff... uh huh." Miroku answered, looking between the two shocked girls.

"Where is that bastard Hojo, I'll kill him!" Kagome shouted looking up from the ground.

"You're too late K- ow what'd you do that for?!?" Miroku asked after being elbowed by Inu Yasha.

"He was murdered too." Inu Yasha replied.

"School's been cancelled then?" Sango asked.

"Yep." Inu Yasha replied.

"Bye then." Sango said grabbing Kagome's arm and dragging her down the street.

-()-

"Kagura, why the hell did the cops show up? I thought weren't allowed to meddle in our affairs!" Inu Yasha shouted.

"I had no idea they were coming," Kagura answered calmly. "They just showed up."

"I have a headache!" Miroku pouted, and got ignored.

"What are we gonna do? The cops have a legends specialist or someone who knows about the paranormal." Inu Yasha said, banging his head against the wall.

"Yes, they do, but it's someone from our little operation. Kanna, get out here!" Kagura called.

"Coming sister." Kanna called and she stepped into view.

"This is my little sister Kanna, she is thirteen." Kagura informed them.

"She's thirteen? How did she get on the police force?" Inu Yasha asked looking the girl up and down. She was roughly 5' 6" (a/n: did I do that right?), extremely skinny (but not anorexic looking), had shoulder length white hair, and black eyes.

"She is very intelligent, and the police just needed a specialist on paranormal activity and such." Kagura put her hand on Kanna's shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Kanna they're gonna ask you to come down to the scene and see if there is anything abnormal about the bodies. Just tell them it looks like they were into weird stuff or something, 'kay?"

"Kay." Kanna replied.

"So we're just gonna have some kid...I mean your sister sorry, lie to the cops? That's our defense?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Yes they trust Kanna." Kagura replied.

Suddenly the sound of 'Mary had a Little Lamb' flooded the area everyone glanced over at Kanna.

"What?" She asked looking at everyone that was looking at her, then, answering her cell phone and walking out of the room.

"She always was just a little odd." Kagura sighed shaking her head. "Now you two, do you have any leads?"

"Well Hojo said- OWWW that was my foot!" Miroku shouted as Inu Yasha stomped on his foot.

"'Hojo said oww that was my foot'?" Kagura asked raising an eyebrow at the two...men.

"Hojo didn't say anything." Inu Yasha told her casually. "We gotta go now buhbye."

"Uh, bye..." Kagura said as Inu Yasha dragged Miroku out of the building.

-()-

"Sango....he killed Yuka!" Kagome sobbed into her friends shoulder. "What if someone comes after us too? We're more like Yuka than we even realize...there's a chance that Inu Yasha and Miroku will get us..."

"Shh, shh, it'll be okay. They won't get us, we're to smart for them, besides we don't love them, so we could get out of here anytime we want....NO! Don't start crying again!" Sango said as Kagome started crying again.

"What do you want me to do? Laugh?" Kagome asked, glaring at Sango.

"N- I- well.... we'll figure something out, but first we better tell the gang that Yuka's gone."

-()-

"Ah ha! I got it! nevermind....I don't got it....." Ayame sighed. "I'll never figure out what's wrong with Kagome..."

The front door banged open.

"We're home," Sango called out, "everyone get in here!"

Various doors throughout the 'hideout' opened and soon everyone besides Yuka was seated in the living room.

"Everyone," Sango said gravely, "Yuka is dead, and Hojo killed her, but we can't get the bastard because someone got to him first."

Everyone was silent.

"You're kidding right?" Nazuna asked.

-()-

"Why didn't you want to tell Kagura what Hojo said?" Miroku asked, glancing at his swollen foot.

"Because, I think that somehow, Kagome, Sango and the rest of them are connected to the vampire sightings recently. I don't wanna involve Kagura till I know more about what's going on." Inu Yasha told him.

"Ahh, well that makes sense. Now, would you please stop beating me up?" Miroku asked. "I've burn marks on my legs from that stupid coffee you threw on me, my ribs are bruised and my foot is swollen."

"Nope." Inu Yasha replied simply, shutting the door to his room.

-()-

A/N: I thought that was longer... oh well. There you go chapter 7. Again, the title may not make much sense... but I really suck at coming up with names for stuff... At the risk of sounding pathetic, pweeze review. (Gets down on knees, and starts begging). Nothing too scary though okay?


	8. You can't Handle the Truth!

Disclaimer: uh...Line?.....oh, yeah, right..... I don't own anything...

A/N: sorry, I've been working on a script for school, and now I can't get that script out of my head! I was going through chapter 7, and I realized that a couple of words were missing, as well as some punctuation, please ignore those mistakes I'll go back and fix them as soon as I get a chance. So, uh yah, enjoy the chapter.

Review Responses:

Do a DAMN GOOGLE SEARCH: Cool name! I'm glad that you like my story, and it's good to see that people understand that I have school and stuff.

FushigiYugiFan80: Glad you love my story.

Blood Lust Chapter 8- You Can't Handle the Truth!

_Kagome was writhing on the ground in sheer agony._

'_Wa--what's happening t-to me?' she managed to stutter out._

'_You body is just dying.' the cold voice told her indifferently._

_Then, Kagome passed out._

_-()-_

'_Who are you?' Kagome demanded, trying to wriggle free of the ropes that bound her to the chair._

'_I?' she responded with laugh 'I am Lady Kikyo.' _

'_What kind of lady takes other ladies hostage?' Kagome snarled, managing to break the ropes._

_Kikyo quickly grabbed her wrists and rebound them. 'The kind that rules over the undead.' She hit Kagome on the head with a rock, effectively knocking her out._

_-()-_

'_What have you done with Kagome!?!' Sango demanded as a pale young woman wearing a ruby red gown approached the cell she was being held in._

'_The same thing I am about to do to you.' the woman replied._

'_And what would that be?' Sango asked, backing away from the cell door._

'_This.' the woman snapped open the door and was on Sango's neck in a matter of seconds._

_-()-_

_Kikyo leaned back in the gigantic leather chair, and let out an evil chuckle. She allowed her mental link with the other girls to show her what they were up to. It appeared that they were sleeping, or unconscious._

'_Kikyo, darling what are you up to?' Lord Naraku asked, approaching her and tilting her chin up with a finger._

'_I am just getting myself acquainted with our temporary house guests. They will be gone soon enough though.' she replied, getting up and placing her arms around his neck._

'_I love it when you act evil darling.' Naraku told her, kissing her hungrily and then---_

_-()-_

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Kagome screamed waking up from her dream.

"Whaz wrong, wha 'appened?" Sango asked still half-asleep.

"I need to wash my eyes!" Kagome shouted running toward the bathroom at top speed. "I saw Kikyo and ugh!" she shuddered.

"Kikyo and who?" Sango asked fully awake at the mention of Kikyo.

"Kikyo and that dude Naraku, you know the one that hung around the castle all the time!" Kagome shuddered again splashing water on her face repeatedly.

"What were they doing?" Sango asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Each other." Kagome said grimly. "On the bearskin rug in front of the fireplace in _her _room. Yuck!"

"Oh, gross!" Sango exclaimed.

-()-

"Dude, I just had the weirdest dream," Miroku said, walking into the kitchen, "Your ex, Kikyo was there, and Naraku was there and Kagome was there and Sango was there and--"

"Miroku, for god's sakes, get some pants on!" Inu Yasha shouted shielding his eyes with the Friday paper.

"Wait a minute," Miroku said, "have you seen the front page of the paper yet?"

"No, you know I only read the comics. Why what's on the--Oh my god, Naraku and my brother are dead!" Inu Yasha shouted as he looked at the front page where a picture of his brother and Naraku were lying down on the ground with dried blood on their necks was portrayed under the heading: 'Two Paranormal Scientists Found Murdered, Murderer(s) Still at Large.'

"He's gone..." Inu Yasha said putting his face in his arms on the table, and beginning to shake.

"Oh, Inu Yasha I'm sure your brother's gone to a bet--" Miroku started, placing a hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder. "You're laughing aren't you?" He finished dryly.

"Yep! This is great! Now that Sesshoumaru's gone I get my parents' fortune!" Inu Yasha started jumping up and down gleefully.

"It's good to see that you care sooo much about your family..." Miroku sighed.

"Uh-huh, mhm, uh-huh, mhm!" Inu Yasha shouted while dancing around the kitchen.

"Seriously dude, you can stop now." Miroku told him. "I mean it!"

-()-

"Hey, Kagome look on the bright side!" Sango said patting her friend on the shoulder, "at least you are back to normal."

"Yeah, but you know those guys we killed? They're on the front page of the paper, and one with black hair is Kikyo's old boyfriend!" Kagome said in frustration.

"That one with the black hair.....that was _Lord _Naraku? So?" Sango asked not seeing what had her friend so depressed.

"Kikyo will come here, for the funeral, she'll find us, she'll demand that we go back with her or have us killed...of found out by the slayers...or, or, or, she'll take Inu Yasha away and I'll be lonely!...did I just say that out loud?" Kagome asked looking horrified.

"Yes, but why would you be worried about that? It's not like you're in love with him or anything, right?" Sango asked staring Kagome in the face.

"Well-I-er...not in love really...more like I have a strong physical attraction to him...or something..." Kagome mumbled, placing her fingertips together nervously.

"Oh boy..." Sango managed to say.

-()-

"Do do do do do Inspector Gadget, Do do do do do do do, do do do do do do do do do, Do do do do do Inspector Gadget, Do do do do do do do!"

"Kagome, you're supposed to answer the phone, not sing along with it!" Ayame shouted.

"Oh, right." Kagome said grabbing the cell phone and answering it, "Hello, you've got Kagome Higurashi."

"Hey Kagome, it's Inu Yasha, I was just calling to ask if you were going to school today." Inu Yasha said.

"Uh, sure, but aren't they still investigating the murder of those two men?" Kagome asked somewhat nervously.

"Nah, they're as finished as they're gonna get." Inu Yasha replied.

"Okay, then we'll be there." She replied. "Buhbye."

"Bye," He answered.

Both of them hung up their phones.

"Okay girls, looks like we're going to school today." Kagome announced.

A collective groan went through the room.

Sango decided to speak, "What about your psychic abilities? As soon as we go near that scene, won't you see the whole incident over again?"

"Er---probably, but it's a chance I'm willing to take so that I don't seem like a liar." Kagome answered.

"Why don't we just avoid the scene?" Nazuna asked.

"Because, Yuka was killed by Hojo on the only other way to the school." Kagome spat bitterly.

"Oh, I understand, you would rather see Yuka killing than being killed." Ayame concluded.

"Yes, that's exactly it. Maybe some other day I'll go see what happened but today that's just something I don't need to see." Kagome answered, tears forming in her eyes.

-()-

"Yay! School!" Miroku shouted gleefully.

Inu Yasha flashed Miroku a 'you're-so-crazy-that-i-don't-know-why-i-even-bother-being-your-friend' look. "You're crazy. Why would you want to go to school?"

"Sango will be there, and there's no doubt that she's still upset over Yuka's 'tragic' death, so she'll need a shoulder to cry on." Miroku said matter-of-factly.

"You do realize that she still has...1...2...3...4....4 friends to cry on." Inu Yasha told him.

"-Gasp- You can count?" Miroku asked looking astonished.

Inu Yasha bopped him over the head. "Shut up dumbass."

"Why are we walking to the school anyway?" Miroku asked suddenly.

Inu Yasha looked as if he just noticed that they were walking. "...hmm... I dunno..."

"Oh look! There's Sango!" Miroku shouted joyously.

-()-

"Oh joy." Sango said dryly, as she heard Miroku's unmistakable squeal.

"Poor Sango..." Nazuna said shaking her head.

"Hello Inu Yasha, Miroku." Kagome said nodding her head towards each one as she said their name.

"Shall we go into the school?" Inu Yasha asked offering an arm to Kagome.

She blushed lightly and took it, ignoring the pointed glare from Sango.

"We should get going shouldn't we?" Miroku asked grabbing Sango's arm before she could protest and dragging her towards the school.

"Oh...grr," Kagome muttered clutching her head with her free arm.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked concernedly.

"Oh nothing, just a bit of a head ache..." She replied, before fainting.

Inu Yasha caught her easily. "What's wrong with her?"

"She hasn't gotten much sleep because of the whole Yuka and Hojo thing... she's probably just tired." Sango told, hoping to goodness that he couldn't smell her lie.

"Oh, okay, I'll just take her to my place then. You guys just go to school." He told them waving them towards the school.

-()- (at the school in the girl's bathroom)

"Do you think it was really a good idea to let Inu Yasha take Kagome to his house?" Ayame asked, chewing her bottom lip nervously.

"Yes, for the billionth time, I trust Kagome...." Sango replied, staring off into space.

"What's wrong Sango?" Eri asked waving a hand in front of Sango's face.

"Nothing...it's just something Kagome told me, that's all." Sango replied distractedly.

"What'd she say?" Nazuna questioned looking Sango in the face.

"She said--" Sango started but was cut off by a noise outside the door.

"Sango my sweet," the noise called "you've been in there almost an hour, come out now."

Sango sighed, but was grateful for the chance to get out of there. "Coming..."

Sango got up and ran out of the room.

-()-

"Wh--where am I?" Kagome stuttered sleepily as she came to.

"You're at my house." A masculine voice informed her.

It took her a moment to register who the voice belonged to. Before she could say anything though, Inu Yasha asked her, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You didn't give me much choice there did ya?" She asked dryly.

"Whatever, I wanna ask you a question about Yuka." Inu Yasha told her solemnly.

"Listen, she didn't do drugs, or drink alcohol if that's what--" Kagome was cut off by Inu Yasha.

"Nothing like that." He assured her. "I wanted to ask what those marks n her neck were really from."

"Oh, that again...she uh...she fell and impaled her neck with a pair of scissors the first and the second time...she uh fell...again?" Kagome stated lamely.

"That's bullshit and you know it." He told her calmly, not bothering to raise his voice. "I want to know the truth."

"The truth?" She spat, "You can't handle the truth!"

"That's like so dramatic..." Inu Yasha informed her.

"Fine I'll tell you, after my head ache goes away..." She pouted.


	9. Merry Bloody Christmas

Disclaimer: Unless I got him for Christmas, I don't own Inu Yasha

A/N: (hums) I wish you a Merry Christmas, I wish you a Merry Christmas, I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Lol, that was fun. I don't have much to say for once (or whatever) so on with the story. CHARGE! (Sorry I think I've had way too much sugar today/last night!)

Blood Lust Chapter 9- Merry Bloody Christmas

"As promised, I'll tell you the truth about the marks on Yuka's neck...she was abducted by aliens when she was a little girl and they cursed her so that whenever....that thing happened... a mark would appear on her neck....the end." Kagome told Inu Yasha, nodding her head and silently applauding herself for coming up with such a brilliant cover story.

"You're really laying it on thick aren't you?" Inu Yasha asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"What it's the truth!" Kagome said pretending to be outraged.

"I think your scissor theory was more believable." Inu Yasha retorted.

"Oh shut up, I'm going home! Uh...Inu Yasha? How do I get home from here?" Kagome asked suddenly looking very lost.

"I'm not telling 'til you tell me what was _really _up with the double bite marks on Yuka's neck." Inu Yasha replied immaturely.

"Fine, she was a....a...a vampire, there are you happy? Now you know, just take me home!" Kagome replied starting to cry.

"D-don't cry," Inu Yasha stuttered, "I hate it when chicks cry... wait a minute, did you say vampire?"

"Yes vampire, do I have to spell it out for you?! V-A-M-P-I-R-E!" Kagome shouted crying even harder.

"Please...please stop crying..." Inu Yasha muttered, going over to where Kagome was standing.

_Brinnng Brinnng_

"What the hell?" Inu Yasha said, snapping out of his trance like state.

"It's the telephone you idiot, you're supposed to answer it!" Kagome spat.

"Oh, right...." Inu Yasha muttered.

_Brinnng Brinn_­- "Hello?" Inu Yasha answered.

"Yash? It's Miroku, something's happened at the school, get down here, now!" Miroku demanded frantically.

"Okay, I'm on my way." Inu Yasha replied, hanging up the phone, then grabbing his jacket. "Are you coming?"

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked though she already new the answer thanks to her super hearing.

"To the school, Miroku just phoned." Inu Yasha replied, rushing to grab his car keys.

She pretended to think about her answer. "Sure."

"Okay then, hop to it." He ordered.

"Fine your majesty." Kagome retorted, gathering her jacket and backpack/purse.

-()-

**KABOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!**

"What the _hell _was that?" Sango shouted over the sounds of screaming.

"Some sort of bomb." Miroku shouted back.

"What the hell do you mean, 'Some sort of bomb?!?" Sango demanded.

"I mean a bomb, with some explosive components or something, ask Inu Yasha, he's the science-y person." Miroku pouted.

"That's not what I meant! I meant something more along the lines of what the hell is a bomb doing blowing up things at a school?" Sango said beginning to get frustrated.

"Oh, maybe it's some sort of terrorist attack?" Miroku guessed dodging some falling debris.

"What are we doing having a conversation in a burning building, we have to get out of here!" Sango shouted beginning to frantically search for an exit.

"Maybe we should try the door." Miroku suggested.

"Right the door... open it before the handle gets too hot." Sango commanded.

"Okie doke." Miroku chirped swinging the door open.

"You're _way _too chipper." Sango grumbled as Miroku grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the building.

"Sango? Sango! You're alright! We could see the flames from three blocks away!" Kagome shouted as she gave Sango a great big bear hug.

"Kagome, I'm fine, and though I hate to say this, it's thanks to Miroku." Sango said.

"Miro-" Kagome started but cut herself off and ran to give Miroku a hug too.

"Wait," Sango said trying to distract herself from her minor jealousy... wait jealousy?!? "Where's Ayame and Nazuna and Eri?"

"How am I supposed to know? I just got here remember?" Kagome asked.

"Right sorry." Sango apologized.

"Did anyone phone the fire department?" Inu Yasha asked, as he finally arrived at the scene.

"I don't thi-" _Weewoonnweewoonnweewoon _Sango started but was cut off by the sound of approaching sirens.

-()-

_Just great, I'm going to die in a school... _Ayame thought to her self as she searched the room again, trying to find something to pry the burning ceiling rafter from in front of the door.

"Ugh! This is hopeless!" Ayame shouted in frustration.

"We wish you a Merry...a Merry Christ-sniff-mas we you a Merry Christmas-hic- and a Happ-happy New Year." Ayame started singing miserably.

"Ayame?" A masculine voice called.

"Wh-who is it?" Ayame called.

"It's Kouga, I'm gonna get you out of there. 'Kay?" Kouga told her.

"'Kay..." Ayame sniffed.

"One, two, three!" Kouga called as he pushed with all his strength and just barely managed to get the door to budge.

Kouga rushed in and grabbed Ayame hand then yanked her away just before the ceiling collapsed.

"That was some pretty good timing Tex." Ayame remarked taking her hand back as they reached the outdoors.

"I know." Kouga replied.

"My aren't we modest?" Ayame mumbled.

"Ayame? Are you alright?" Kagome asked running over to her ash covered friend. "We thought you were dead."

"Do you know where Eri and Nazuna are?" Sango asked desperately hoping that they were already safe.

"The last place I seen them was in the bathroom...oh no! They're probably still in there! We have to find them!" Ayame shouted frantically.

"It's no use, they won't let us back into the building." Kouga said.

**KABOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!**

"Noooooo!" Kagome shouted.

Debris was flying everywhere, a big chunk flew towards them, and everyone but Miroku ducked.

"Did the building just blow up again?" Miroku asked a little dazedly.

"Yes dumbass, the building just blew up again, there was probably another bomb somewhere in there with a timer or something." Sango told him, trying hard to hold back her tears.

"Let's go home," Ayame suggested, "If they're d-dead or alive we will know tomorrow, by reading the newspaper."

"Okay." Kagome sniffed. "Let's go home."

"Do you want an escort?" Miroku offered.

"No thanks." Sango replied with mock curtness.

"See you tomorrow maybe." Miroku called.

"Whatever." Sango called back waving over her shoulder.

"Wait," Kouga called. "I have nowhere to go, my apartment was near the school, and as you can see," He gestured towards the burning apartment building, "it's on fire."

"What's your point?" Ayame asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I stay with you please?" Kouga asked putting on a puppy dog pout.

"Why don't you stay with Inu Yasha and Miroku?" Kagome questioned.

Kouga continued to fake pout. "They won't let me stay with them."

"Damn straight!" Inu Yasha shouted.

"Kouga, can you come here for a moment?" Miroku asked calmly waving Kouga over.

"Whatever." Kouga replied, walking towards the two men.

"If you are allowed to be their house guest do you promise to find out about them?" Miroku whispered glaring Kouga in the eyes.

"Yes, I'll find out whatever I can." Kouga whispered back.

Meanwhile the three remaining girls were having a huddled discussion of their own.

"I don't think we should trust him, I mean how do we know that was really his apartment?" Sango told them sending a suspicious glance towards Kouga.

"Why would he lie about something as serious as his apartment burning down?" Kagome asked yawning.

"I say that we give him one day, if he tries anything funny, we kick him out, agreed?" Ayame proposed.

"Agreed." Kagome yawned.

Sango folded her arms over her chest. Ayame glared pointedly at her. "Fine, agreed." Sango replied.

"Okay Kouga, you can come and stay with us." Ayame called.

"Thank you my dear." Kouga called back.

"I give him an hour." Sango muttered.

Kagome snickered.

-()-

"This is a er- lovely house you've got her girls." Kouga said as they walked into the living room. "Where do I sleep?"

"On the couch." Sango replied.

"Night." Kagome said.

"Night." Sango and Ayame replied.

Kouga was to busy looking at the beaten up looking moth ridden couch to reply. "I have to sleep there?"

"Yep," Sango said, "I'm going to bed too."

"Not me, I have some research to do." Ayame said going towards her bedroom. "There's a blanket on the couch."

At least the blanket looked fairly new. Kouga sighed, and laid down on the couch. It smelled like sour milk. Gross...

Kouga decided that he was better off sleeping on the floor, so he did just that.

-()-

"So thirsty..." Ayame croaked.

Deciding to abandon her studies for the time being, Ayame stood up and walked to the kitchen. Unfortunately, she forgot about their houseguest.

"Ah, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ayame ground out as she was tackled to the ground.

"Sorry," Kouga muttered sheepishly, "I thought you were a burglar."

"Why would a burglar break in here?" Ayame asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know..." Kouga replied.

Ayame got up and continued on her way towards the kitchen.

"Why are you following me?" Ayame asked as she spun around and glared at Kouga.

"I'm thirsty." Kouga replied simply.

Ayame got out two glasses and sighed, she would have to drink water. She walked over to the tap and filled the glasses.

They sat in silence at the table for a moment as they each took a few sips of the water.

Ayame set her glass down and folded her hands on the tabletop.

"Why would someone blow up a school?" Ayame asked looking at her hands.

"I don't know, but this time of year has never been very popular in this town." Kouga replied solemnly.

"What do you mean, this time of year?" Ayame asked wrinkling her nose in confusion.

"Check the calendar." He stated, nodding towards the calendar that was hanging on the wall.

"Um... okay." Ayame said a little confused by the odd request.

She walked over to the calendar and gasped. "December 25th? Christmas."

"Merry Bloody Christmas." Kouga told her.

-()-

A/N: This was supposed to out yesterday, but oh well.

Next chapter: In too deep.


	10. In too Deep

Disclaimer: I didn't get him for Christmas...(sniffles) oh well. that just means I'll have to think of a different method to get him...

A/N: Happy New Year Everybody! (throws confetti) My parents have fed me waaay too much sugar (giggles) Wheeeee! Anywayz, on with the story

Review Responses

fanficaddict: Turn of character? Looks like some people are paying more attention to the story than me...don't worry about Kikyo... I have something special planned for her...(laughs maniacally, and places fingertips together like Mr. Burns.) Where was I? Oh right...thanks

Kagome M.K: You get right to the point don'tcha....

manny: Er, thanks I think...and I'm sorry, but I think I missed the question. (if there was one...)

dark-angel9167: Lol, thank you for your generosity

darkangel29: Thanks. I didn't stop, honestly, school's just being a pain. You don't have to worry about me stopping.

x-cleverclaws-x: Thanks

Chapter 10- In too deep

'_I know your secret, you can't hide forever.'_

_-()-_

_She was running, running, as fast as her tired and over used leg muscles would carry her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw them, two glowing red eyes. She could her the_

_rustling of the once beautiful dress against the un-dead girls also rapidly moving legs. She could feel her presence drawing nearer; feel the hot breath on the back of her neck; feel the dirt and rocks against her skin as she was tackled to the ground then she felt-_

The warmness of her cotton sheets.

"It was just a dream, she couldn't know anything about this." Kagome muttered.

'_Ahh, did you already forget her link with all of her creations?' _A voice in the back of her head argued.

"She couldn't know! She would have come for us already!" Kagome insisted.

'_She was just biding her time... she will come for you.' _the voice replied.

"I can't believe I'm having this argument with myself!" Kagome mumbled.

"Having what argument with yourself?" Sango asked, looking at her from the doorway.

"None, nothing." Kagome said hurriedly.

"I just came to let you know that Kouga has left the building." Sango said, snickering at her own joke.

"That was really lame." Kagome muttered shaking her head.

Sango stuck out her tongue. "You're just jealous! Oh, by the way, breakfast is ready."

"Thanks for letting me know." Kagome said as she pulled a sweater over top of her pajamas.

"You're welcome." Sango nodded leaving the doorway.

-()-

"What have you found out, Kouga?" A cold female voice asked, from a chair that was facing away from the door of the huge expensively decorated office.

"I didn't get much of a chance to look around, but I found an alarming amount of blood being stored in the fridge." Kouga replied, looking at the back of the chair.

"Really?" the voice asked interestedly.

"Yes, I think these are the girls you're looking for, the ones that killed Naraku." Kouga replied.

"That will be all." The voice commented. "You may leave."

-()-

"So what did you find out about the girls?" Miroku asked as Kouga entered headquarters.

"Not too much. There was a small supply of blood in the fridge; it appears that only that one girl was a vampire." Kouga lied easily. He didn't want Inu Yasha and Miroku to get a hold of the girls before his other employer did.

Kouga left the room to let Inu Yasha and Miroku discuss whether they believed.

Once he was sure Kouga was out of earshot, Inu Yasha growled. "I don't believe him. As much as I want to, I believe that they're all vampires."

"As do I unfortunately." Miroku agreed.

"Let's just keep it quiet until we know how to handle this..." Inu Yasha suggested.

"That's a good idea. Hmm..." Miroku leaned toward Inu Yasha and put a hand to Inu Yasha's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

"What the hell do you mean 'Are you feeling alright'?" Inu Yasha asked darting away from Miroku's hand.

"It's just that you never have any good ideas." Miroku stated.

-()-

"I'm sooo bored!" Sango complained leaning back in her chair.

"Ayame go get the mail." Kagome whined also leaning back in her chair.

"You do it." Ayame snapped back.

"Fine." Kagome said getting out of her chair and walking over to the door. "I can't go." she said as she looked out the window.

"Why not?" Ayame asked getting up to stand by Kagome at the window.

"The sun." Kagome said pointing out the window.

"Ohhh." Ayame said.

"Oh well, I'm going to go sit down again." Kagome replied walking back to the living room.

"Grr, curse you sun!" Ayame said waving her fist at the sun. "We can't even go get the damn mail to see if our friends are died! (that was spelt like that on purpose)"

"I think she has truly gone mad." Sango said shaking her head.

"What do you mean 'gone'? She's always been this way." Kagome commented, grabbing her book off the top of the TV.

Ayame came back into the room and slumped down onto the couch with a defeated sigh.

A clinking noise sounded at the front door.

"What was that?" Kagome asked jumping a little in surprise.

"I'll go check it out." Ayame offered appearing to be back to normal.

Ayame cautiously approached the front door. She looked around, sniffing the air, and then looked down at her feet. There was a little pile of envelopes.

"You guys, it was just the mail man, he dropped some letters through the mail slot on the door." Ayame called.

"Oh." Kagome sighed in relief.

Ayame bent down and picked up the stack of envelopes.

"This one's addressed to you Kagome." Ayame said as she turning over the envelope, "It doesn't say who it's from though."

Kagome stuck her hand out expectantly as she waited for Ayame to hand over the letter.

"Oh, right." Ayame mumbled as she handed over the envelope.

Kagome carefully opened the envelope, and to her surprise, she saw a curvy feminine writing she had hoped to never see again.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I'm coming to your home, and I expect a warm welcome._

_I require a large room to stay in, and warm fresh blood every morning and evening._

_I'm coming regardless of anything you say, and if I even so much suspect that you have betrayed me, I will not hesitate to kill you and what remains of your friends/_

_Signed,_

_Your master_

Kagome paled slightly after reading that, she hurriedly stuffed the letter into her book. The other two seemed to have missed that display because they were occupied with the newspaper.

"They really are gone..." Sango muttered, handing Kagome the newspaper.

Kagome read the headline and started to cry softly.

_Two unknown local girls found dead after a bomb went off at the high school._

Sango noticed an envelope addressed to all of them. She picked it up cautiously and opened it.

"Sango, what's that?" Ayame asked.

"It appears to be an invitation to a new years party, at Hojo's old home." Sango said, her brows furrowing.

"Should we go?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, we've got nothing else to do." Ayame replied.

Sango appeared deep in thought. "Why would they have a party there if Hojo's dead, I mean how would anybody gain access to his house?"

"You've got a valid point." Kagome replied. "But who really cares?"

"No one I guess." Sango mumbled.

-()-

"But Inu Yasha, don't you find it even remotely odd that someone is having a party at Hojo's house when he is known to be dead?" Miroku asked as he turned over the invitation again.

"No." Inu Yasha replied simply pulling on a long sleeved red dress shirt.

"Nice jeans." Miroku commented dryly as he noticed how badly that shirt and those jeans went together.

"Keh." Inu Yasha muttered, lightly blushing.

Miroku sighed as Inu Yasha went into his room to change. It was impossible to try to reason with that blockhead.

"If you can't beat 'em join 'em." Miroku muttered as he walked into his room and put on a dark blue button-up t-shirt, and dark blue dress pants.

-()-

Kagome sighed contentedly this was the life.

"Kagome, will you get the hell out of the tub so the rest of us can get ready too?" Sango said, pounding on the door to accent her point.

Kagome sighed again, this time in irritation. "What's wrong with your guys' bathrooms?"

"The taps on the tub aren't working." Ayame whined.

"Oh fine." Kagome growled, pulling the plug and stepping out of the bathtub. She quickly wrapped her bathrobe around herself and got out of the bathroom.

Ayame darted into the room as soon as Kagome had left it.

"Hey!" Sango said as the door slammed in her face.

Ayame's head poked out of the door and she stuck her tongue out at Sango.

Sango made to grab for Ayame's hair, but instead connected with the door, which had been closed without her noticing.

"Can you believe that?" Sango growled.

There was no reply.

"Kagome?" Sango spun around and noticed that she was alone in the hallway. "Oh, grrr!"

Kagome giggled silently as she got ready. She suddenly turned somber when she remembered the letter she had stuffed into her book. She would deal with that later. She decided to focus on more happy thoughts, like what color she should wear.

She had it all worked out in her head, Inu Yasha would probably wear red and black, so she needed to find a color that went well with them.

Kagome blushed at that thought. "Oh well," she sighed, "whatever it takes."

-()-

"Miroku, why are you dressed?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Would you prefer it if I went to that party with no clothes on?" Miroku asked raising an eyebrow.

"N-I--well-er." Inu Yasha spluttered, "That's not what I meant!"

"Inu Yasha, I didn't think you were that kind of person." Miroku grinned at his poor friend, then started running for his life.

It took about a minute before Miroku's words sank in.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Inu Yasha called indignantly, beginning to chase Miroku.

-()-

Kagome checked out her appearance in the mirror she looked damn good in the black strapless evening gown she had bought ten years ago. She just had her hair and make-up to do and she was all set.

She decided on black glittery eyeliner, shimmery golden blush, and dusty rose lipstick. When she finished applying the make-up, she set her hair in a messy bun at the top of her head.

Meanwhile, Ayame and Sango were having _much _more difficulty finding the perfect outfits.

"Sango," Ayame whined, "I have like nothing to wear!"

"What d'you mean you have 'nothing' to wear, you've had like five hundred years to get lots of clothing." Sango replied grouchily.

Ayame just let out a pathetic whimper.

"What do you want?" Sango asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well, you know that really pretty forest green dress with only one sleeve on it, a long sleeve?" Ayame asked, getting ready to go into beg mode.

"Fine, if it'll shut you up you can borrow it." Sango growled irritably.

"But Sango I promise not to-- did you just say I could borrow it?!?" Ayame asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, only if I can borrow your dusty rose spaghetti strapped one." Sango replied, seeming less irritable.

"You can." Ayame pretended to be calm, but she couldn't contain her delighted squeal of joy.

"I'm gonna go get you that dress now..." Sango said, getting thoroughly scared of her redheaded friend.

"I'll do my hair and make-up. You know where to find my dress right?" Ayame asked rushing around the bathroom in search of her make-up.

"Yah, I think I do..." Sango replied raising an eyebrow.

"Do you guys need any help?" Kagome called as she heard a crash from _her _bathroom.

-()-

Inu Yasha and Miroku sat in silence as they drove toward Hojo's former house.

"Why do you always get to drive?" Miroku whined breaking the silence.

"Because it's my car, and you're a dumbass." Inu Yasha replied, not even bothering to glance over at Miroku.

"Oh." Miroku replied sullenly.

Inu Yasha waited a minute then...

"Hey! I'm not a dumbass. I'll have you know my ass is very smart!"

Inu Yasha sighed.

"We're here dumbass."

"I told you-"

"I don't really care." Inu Yasha replied.

"I wonder if Sango will be here." Miroku said, suddenly taking on a dreamy look.

"That poor girl."

"What was that Inu Yasha?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Good, I'm going to go find Sango."

"I'll just stay here then."

-()-

"Wow Sango, dusty rose looks really good on you." Kagome commented as she gently brushed some eye shadow across Sango's eyelids.

"What about me?" Ayame pouted.

"You're not wearing dusty rose." Kagome replied.

"That's not what I meant!" Ayame pouted some more.

"Oh." Kagome replied.

"You look very nice in green." Sango assured her.

"What about me?" Kagome asked, doing a little twirl.

"Black makes you look too skinny." Ayame replied jokingly.

Kagome mock pouted.

"We should get going." Sango suggested.

"Yah, maybe we should." Kagome agreed, getting rid of her mock pout.

-()-

"How is the party going Kouga?"

"Very well, my lady, but it appears that the girls have yet to arrive." Kouga replied, staying in a submissive bow.

"Really? Has anyone of interest shown up yet?"

"No one that I would think would interest you, my lady." Kouga replied, still in a submissive bow.

"You are dismissed then."

"Thank you my lady."

-()-

"Hello Kagome." Inu Yasha greeted with a slight nod of his head.

"'Lo." She greeted in return.

"Where's Miroku?" Sango asked nervously.

"He's inside, why do you wanna dance with him?" Inu Yasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," Sango blushed furiously, "I wanna avoid him."

"That's too bad." Ayame said.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed, "he's coming this way."

"Ohh, crap!" Sango cursed trying to hide behind Kagome, which didn't work very well seeing as she was taller than her.

"Ah, Sango my sweet, there you are." Miroku called.

Sango groaned. Oh well, she did owe him for saving her life. Not that she would admit it _out loud _though.

"Shall we go and dance?" Miroku asked offering an arm.

Sango considered slapping it away, but instead blushed lightly and latched onto his arm.

Kagome, Ayame and Inu Yasha watched with somewhat shocked expressions as the two walked into the ballroom.

"Ayame?" a voice called uncertainly.

"Kouga?" Ayame called back.

"Oh good, it is you, I thought it might be some other gorgeous red-head." Kouga said as he approached her.

Ayame blushed slightly.

Kouga offered her an arm, which she took without even giving a second thought to the familiar scent that surrounded him.

"It's official." Kagome said to Inu Yasha.

"What's official?" He asked, seeming slightly surprised still.

"I must be the queen of England. (A/N: that's not meant to offend anyone; it's just a joke between me and my friends)." Kagome replied.

"How do you figure?" Inu Yasha questioned.

"I just saw two _very _unlikely things happen." Kagome replied.

"Do you wanna go dance too?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Sure." Kagome said offering Inu Yasha her arm.

"Hey! I'm supposed to do that!" He said in mock out rage.

Kagome sighed and put her arm back down. She waited for the hanyou to offer his arm.

"Would the lady like to enter the dance?" Inu Yasha asked offering her his arm.

"Only if the gentleman would like to escort her." Kagome replied taking his offered arm.

-()-

"It's almost time for me to reveal myself...."

-()-

"It's almost midnight!" someone shouted gleefully.

There was a shuffling sound throughout the room as everyone scrambled to get closer to their lovers.

"11 seconds." Someone else shouted.

"10." the number rang throughout the ballroom.

"9."

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

Three things happened. 1. There were some shout of 'Happy New Year'. 2. Some people kissed their lovers/people they loved. and 3. There was an outraged cry from the balcony of the ballroom.

-()-

Kagome was so caught up in the feel of Inu Yasha's lips against hers-along with the slight teasing of his sharp canines- that she didn't notice the furious girl walking towards her till it was too late.

She let out a startled cry as she was slapped to the ground by......Kikyo.

(A/N: I could end it here, but I value my life.)

"Ki-Kikyo?" Inu Yasha and Kagome stuttered at the same time.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Kikyo demanded.

Kagome nearly fainted as she took in the sight of the furious girl before her.

Kikyo hadn't aged a bit since the last time she saw her, over four hundred years ago. She was wearing a white ballroom dress that was speckled with a crimson pattern that spiraled down her body starting at her neck, then continuing to the floor. The crimson looked suspiciously like blood.

"Answer the question girl." Kikyo spat.

"I was kissing Inu Yasha." Kagome spat back.

"I see. Come with me." Kikyo said, grabbing her off the ground by her ear.

"Wait Kikyo!" Inu Yasha called, coming out of his stupor. "What are you going to do with her?"

"That is none of your concern." Kikyo replied coldly walking towards the study, and away from Inu Yasha, where she had been previously situated.

-()-

Ayame and Sango pushed their way through the crowd to where Kagome was last seen. They spotted the familiar shape of Kikyo walking up the stairs towards the study.

They followed stealthily, and snuck into the study just in time to be shut into the massive book filled room.

"What the..?" Sango muttered as she and Ayame were hit over the head and tossed onto the floor.

-()-

"Alright everybody, the party's over!" Kouga called as he had been instructed to once Kikyo had come for the girls.

He silently hoped that Kikyo wouldn't harm Ayame. He didn't really care about the others as long as Ayame was alright.

"Kouga what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Inu Yasha shouted.

"Clearing out the room." Kouga replied turning away from the hanyou.

"What the hell for?" Inu Yasha asked angrily.

"The reasons are of little concern to you." Kouga replied pulling the 'I'm-better-than-you-so-deal-with-it' look.

"Bull. What the hell are you hiding?" Inu Yasha asked getting angrier by the second.

Kouga just turned and disappeared in a whirlwind of speed.

Inu Yasha let out a frustrated sigh.

-()-

As Sango came to she felt like her was splitting in half. She let out a pained groan. She noticed Kagome and Ayame sitting barely conscious.

She heard the clicking sound of high heels coming towards them.

Kikyo stooped over them.

Kikyo gave a 'tsk'ing noise. "You three have been _very _bad girls."

-()-

A/N: Tell me what you think. Did I start rambling at all? Was that the worst thing you ever read? Is this story making _any _sense at all? Will I ever stop asking questions?

On a less scary note....That has to be the longest thing I've ever written in my thirteen years on this earth (13 pages in Microsoft Word). Maybe that is scary....

Well, Happy 2005.

See y'all later


	11. Suspicions

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Inu Yasha.:in a good French accent:

A/N: Isn't it pathetic that my own sister has to go on the internet to read my story? (And even then she'll only read the chapter if it has Kouga in it) There's roughly 9 more chapters left in this story (after this one) (but I could be wrong), just in case anyone is interested. Random thoughts of the day: 'I'm such a procrastinator!' and 'Nothing inspires you to write about Inu Yasha better than listening to the theme songs for a whole week.'

Review Responses:

Kagome M.K: Here ya go.

akara: Aww, thank ya, you're making me blush.

Googoodolls: Yeah, and it took me a small forever to write...

darkangel29: Hey, thank you, and if it wasn't for school, I'd be updating like every other day or so. I'm in grade eight, and it's pretty demanding. But I try to update somewhat regularly.

x-cleverclaws-x: How about you don't hurt me and I don't hurt you, deal?

luckyducky7too: 1.I have no idea, I'm only in junior high.

2. Yes, I believe I had a reason for that, but it's temporarily misplaced.

3. I realize that, I tried to make Hojo more Hojo-ish, but it didn't really work out quite right.Thank you.

manny /zeal of the holys: er, if I may ask, what is with you and your fascination with tearing out someone's finger nails? it's kinda scary, no offense but, ya. / er...i think it's good...

xXKagomeXx: I think I'm going to have to get the definition of 'evil cliffy'. thanks for reviewing.

Dreamer: That's wicked, were you born in the same year too? Thanks.

Sangura Yasha: I'm glad you don't hate me, I don't like being hated...

feistykikyo: I have some action already planned, but that's the only thing I have already planned. Thanks for the suggestion though.

moon star moto: I try. I try. Lol.

leeania: er, thanks.

Thanks to all of the wonderful people who took the time to review, I reeeaaally appreciate it. And sorry to those of you that I didn't reply to (if there was anybody), my email box recently decided to put everything from into the junk box. It's a frustrating piece of crap(my email box)!

Chapter 11- Suspicions

"You girls have always been after my leftovers, and this whole charade just proves it." Kikyo said in a regal voice.

"What are you talking about?" Ayame asked not seeing the connection.

"You and Kagome went after my left over men, while Sango has been after the food." Kikyo replied.

"Food?" Sango asked not understanding.

"Yes, listen up because I will only explain this once," Kikyo said with a dangerous glint in her eye, "Sango, you finished off Naraku, which I will never forgive you for, Ayame, you are dating Kouga, and Kagome," She spat out her name like a derogatory word, "you are dating Inu Yasha.

"I will let you all go free if you allow me to live at your house for the time being and if you stop dating those boys. Deal?"

"Deal." Kagome spat. "Now, let us out of here."

"Fine, fine." Kikyo replied.

She bent over and unlocked the handcuffs that were binding them to the wall.

Kagome vaguely wondered why Hojo had handcuffs on the wall of his study. Then it came to her. "Oh, ewww..." she let out a disgusted noise.

"What?" Kikyo snapped at her.

"Nothing." She replied.

"We should get going..._home _then." Kikyo said as though she didn't like the fact that she would be living with the other three remaining girls.

"Yes, allow us to lead the way." Ayame said pretending to be submissive.

"Fine, fine." Kikyo sighed in annoyance.

"Would you like us to carry your...bags?" Sango asked following Ayame's lead.

"Yes, go get them. They're over there." Kikyo waved a perfectly manicured hand toward the corner of the study. "Chop, chop."

"Yes, our lady." Sango, Ayame and Kagome said, going over to pick up the bags.

-()-

"What the hell was that?" Inu Yasha mumbled angrily to Miroku.

"Please clam down. I have no idea, but we will find out don't worry." Miroku said calmly.

"How can I calm down when you're driving my car?" Inu Yasha asked his breathing getting irrational.

"I'm only driving it cause you didn't want to accidentally total it." Miroku replied.

With a lack of anything more intelligent to say, Inu Yasha just retorted with a sullen, "Keh."

"Intelligent as always I see." Miroku muttered.

-()-

"Hurry up and get into the vehicle." Kikyo said gesturing to the brand new black Ford Escape.

Ayame, Sango and Kagome piled her luggage into the trunk of the vehicle.

"I shall drive." Ayame said, walking over to the driver's side and opening the door. The only reason she was acting so...submissive was because she didn't want Kikyo to use her own methods to make her behave.

"Well?" Kikyo snapped impatiently.

"Yes, my lady." Kagome replied stepping in front of Kikyo to open the passenger door.

Kagome closed the door after Kikyo got in then sulkily climbed into the front seat. She was surprised to see that Kikyo even fit in the truck with that dress on. She vaguely noticed that she was still wearing her dress.

"Hurry up you little twit." Kikyo said impatiently tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry _my lady _but there is a speed limit here." Ayame ground out.

"I don't know why I put up with you girls." Kikyo sighed.

Kagome looked out the tinted window. They were almost home, less than a minute away now.

Kagome mentally sighed as Ayame slowed down the vehicle; it was going to be a long week. She hoped it would only be a week anyway.

Kikyo opened her door and walked over to the front door.

"You call this a house?" Kikyo asked disgustedly tapping her foot impatiently and crossing her arms.

Kagome hadn't even been around Kikyo for more than an hour (consciously), and yet already she was resisting the strong urge to reach out and strangle her.

Sango quickly opened the front door and stepped to the side allowing the huffy and impatient Kikyo to storm inside.

"I'll go pick my room out then." Kikyo said walking through the living room and towards the cramped hallway that had the bedrooms down it.

"Too bad homicide's a crime..." Kagome muttered quietly.

-()-

"Inu Yasha, what in the world are you doing?" Miroku glanced over at his friend, who was sitting on the couch going through an old photo album.

"Just going through this old photo album that I got from Kikyo when we were dating, 50 years ago." Inu Yasha said pensively.

"50 ye... she didn't look a day older than 17..." Miroku said in awe.

"I never said she was human."

"If she wasn't human then...what was she?"

"A vampire, I'm worried about Kagome, even though she lied to me about knowing Kikyo... I think she's in danger. I can feel it."

-()-

Kagome sighed loudly as she carefully painted Kikyo's toes. Kikyo had chosen Yuka's former room to stay in, only because the pink frilliness suited her. She sighed again; at least she still had her room.

"Sango, would you be a dear and give me a facial?" Kikyo asked.

"Sure." Sango answered with a strained smile, it wasn't like she had any choice anyway.

"Thanks." Kikyo said as she shifted to a laying down position on the bed in Yuka's former room.

"Ayame, could you fetch me a 'Bloody' Mary? Thanks, you're a doll." Kikyo said, without waiting for an answer.

Ayame sighed and went to the fridge.

"And could you girls stop sighing, it's really depressing." Kikyo commanded.

"Yes my lady." they chorused glumly.

-()-

"Inu Yasha, what are you doing now?" Miroku asked glancing curiously at Inu Yasha.

"Calling Kagome to see if she's alright." Inu Yasha replied not looking up from his cell.

"Uh, dude, do you even remember her number?" Miroku asked.

"You have to know a number to call someone?" Inu Yasha asked confusedly.

"Duh."

-()-

"Lady Kikyo, I'm going out to get some pink nail polish and other such stuff." Ayame said with a grimace.

"Very well, but be quick about it." Kikyo said crossing her arms carefully so as not to smudge her perfectly polished nails.

"I think I will I assist her." Kagome said quickly.

"Hey! Don't leave me here with he...nothing to do!" Sango amended quickly.

"You will be doing my hair." Kikyo said not even noticing Sango's slip-up.

"Yes, my lady." Sango said through ground teeth.

"I would like my hair curled, but only on every tenth strand." Kikyo ordered.

"This is going to be impossible..." Sango muttered.

-()-

"She's going to be bald by the time we get back." Ayame commented having heard Kikyo's ludicrous request.

"Nope, she won't, remember, we are forever preserved the way we were when we were bitten, so if she loses any hair it'll all grow back." Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"So you're saying that if I take those scissors there and chop off all my hair, it'll grow back?" Ayame asked glancing at the scissors on the dashboard of the vehicle.

"Yes, but you should've already found that out." Kagome replied.

"Okay, well, we're here." Ayame said.

"Where's here?" Kagome asked stupidly.

"The store, where we're gonna buy more pink nail polish remember?" Ayame asked.

"Oh, right." Kagome replied.

"Okay, let's go in now."

"Hello Ayame, fancy seeing you here."

"Oh, hello Kouga." Ayame said lamely with a weak wave in his direction.

"What're you girls doing here?" Kouga asked as he finally caught up to them.

"Hmm, I don't know, it is a grocery store," Kagome said thoughtfully, "we're shopping you dolt."

"At eight o'clock at night?" Kouga asked.

"Well duh, remember we have a rare skin condition, meaning, no sunlight for us." Kagome replied with a sniff.

"Oh, right. I forgot." Kouga said dumbly.

Kagome sniffed again, this time less audibly.

"Let me escort you to the store." Kouga offered.

Kagome nodded mutely and Kouga led them toward the store.

Ayame tugged on Kagome's sleeve. "What is it?" She asked.

"I smell a traitor." Kagome said just loud enough for Ayame to hear.

"I don't smell any-oh my god." Ayame replied as she took a sniff of the air where Kouga had been standing.

"That's Kikyo's perfume." Kagome said.

"What is it?" Kouga asked turning around.

"N-nothing." Ayame stuttered.

"Oh, okay, that's good then, what were you girls going shopping for?" Kouga asked.

"Nail polish." Kagome said emotionlessly.

"That would be... the third aisle on the left." Kouga replied pointing out the aisle.

"Thanks." Kagome replied smiling weakly.

Kouga just nodded, winked at Ayame, and walked off.

Kagome and Ayame walked stiffly over to the aisle Kouga had pointed out.

"I can't believe Kikyo was telling the truth! I feel so stupid!" Ayame screamed punching at a shelf.

"Ayame, calm down." Kagome said trying to soothe the wolf demoness turned vampire.

The shelf Ayame had punched crumbled causing everything to fall.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" asked an employee that had rushed up to them.

Kagome did some quick thinking. "You see sir, we just reached over to get some nail polish and the shelf just fell, it must not have been put together properly."

"Oh," the expression on the boy's face softened, "in that case, I'm terribly sorry for any inconvenience this has caused you."

"Oh, it's alright." Kagome replied grabbing some pink nail polish and Ayame's arm and walking towards the checkout.

"The total comes to one dollar and eighty-seven cents." the woman at the cash register said.

"Here, keep the change." Kagome said handing the woman two dollars.

The woman gave her a blank look. "Thank you, you generous, generous person."

"No need to get sarcastic." Kagome said grabbing the bag with the nail polish in it.

-()-

"Hmm, I know I have it somewhere..." Inu Yasha said going through the phonebook.

"What're you doing now?" Miroku sighed.

"Looking for Kagome's phone number."

"You do realize that they don't put cell phone numbers in the phone book, right?"

"They don't? Ah, dammit!"

"This is going to be a long night." Miroku sighed.

"Okay I'll try in that pile over there then." Inu Yasha said oblivious to Miroku.

-()-

"Sango, how's my hair coming?" Kikyo asked.

"Great," Sango ground out, "I'm almost done."

"Oh, that's too bad; I want my hair French braided now."

"You want...French...braided?" Sango asked through ground teeth.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Kikyo asked lifting the cucumber slice from her facial off her eye and looking at Sango.

"No, no problem." Sango replied with a strained smile.

Kikyo nodded and put the cucumber slice back over her eye.

-()-

"Ayame, stop the car." Kagome ordered.

"But we're almost ho-"

"Just do it, please."

"Okay."

"We need to think of a way to get rid of Kikyo."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"I don't know. Do you remember the name of the poison they used on 'Interview with the Vampire' (which I don't own) to get rid of Tom Cruise's character Lestat (don't own him either)?" Kagome asked.

"No, I don't remember what it was called, but do you remember that he didn't die anyway?" Ayame replied.

"Oh well, we have to try something."

Ayame pondered this for a minute. "We should get going so Kikyo doesn't get suspicious."

"I agree."

-()-

"Sango!" Kagome hissed as she and Ayame entered the room with the nail polish in her hand.

Sango quickly moved her hands away from where they were about to clasp around Kikyo's neck. "What took you so long?" Sango hissed back.

"Oh goody, _you're _back." Kikyo said sitting up straight and removing the cucumber slices from her eyes, and the headphones from her ears.

"We brought the nail polish." Ayame said stiffly.

"Let's see then." Kikyo said sticking out her hand.

"Here you go." Kagome placed the pink polish in Kikyo's outstretched hand.

Kikyo examined it for a minute. "It's the wrong color." She declared.

Kagome resisted the urge to strangle her and calmly replied, "I think I might have some in my room." She turned on her heel and walked towards her room.

Ayame sat down and took over where Sango left off. French braiding Kikyo's hair.

-()-

Inu Yasha picked up his ringing cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Kagome." the voice on the other end replied.

"Kagome? I've been trying to get a hold of you all day."

"Did you try calling?" she asked.

"No, but that's because I couldn't find your number."

Kagome sighed. "I need some help getting rid of- oh hello Kikyo, no one, I was just- I swear, it's no one."

"Kagome, what're you- hello? Hello?" Inu Yasha said as the line went dead.

"Inu Yasha, who was that?" Miroku asked as he walked into the room.

"It was Kagome, I think she's in trouble, she was trying to ask me to help her get rid of someone, and then the line went dead." Inu Yasha replied grabbing his jacket.

"What're you doing now?" Miroku asked.

"Going to Kagome's house to see if she's alright, you coming?" Inu Yasha asked impatiently, grabbing his car keys.

"Sure, if Kagome's in danger, sango might be too." Miroku replied.

Inu Yasha opened the door and rushed to his car. Miroku hopped in on the passenger's side.

'_At least I remember the way to her house.'_ Inu Yasha thought as he sped towards the school and made a left.

He arrived at the house he had dropped Kagome off at after their first date.

Miroku got out of the car as it came to a stop. "I'll handle this."

"Like hell you will." Inu Yasha replied, also getting out of the vehicle.

They walked up to the front door together.

Miroku rang the doorbell. They waited a minute before they heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the boy, well they thought it was a boy but they could've been wrong because he was wearing make-up.

"Uh... we're looking for Kagome and Sango." Miroku replied looking at the oddly dressed make-up wearing boy.

The boy pouted. "Are you sure you're not here for me?" he asked fluttering his eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Gah!" Inu Yasha said as he jumped back and ran for his car.

"Sorry to trouble you but we must be going." Miroku said hurriedly as he took off after Inu Yasha.

"Oh, pooh," the boy muttered, "I've gone and chased off two fine male specimens.

"Jakotsu, who was at the door?" a voice called from within the house.

"No one." Jakotsu pouted.

-()-

"That was too scary." Inu Yasha said as he brought the car to a stop at what was left of the school.

"Yeah, are you sure the girls live there?" Miroku asked.

"That's where I dropped Kagome off after our date."

"Are you sure? I mean that didn't look anything like Kagome."

"Shit, she probably lied to me about where she lived too, I wouldn't be surprised." Inu Yasha said ignoring Miroku.

-()-

A/N: I have an idea for another story, but I'm not sure if I should start writing it until I finish this one. I need some helpful feedback please. About the story, did I make Kikyo out to be too much of a bitch? And did I make Inu Yasha too ditzy? Oh, if anyone has any comments about my spelling and grammar, I'd love to hear them, I know how annoying it can be when that kind of stuff is mucked up.

Please review.

Buhbye!


	12. Lover's Tiff

Disclaimer: Yous knows whos doesn't owns yous knows whats.

A/N: I saw the first Inu Yasha Movie. OMG! I loved it (though Kikyo is such a bitch), I can't wait till I get the second one, I've heard that Kagome and Inu Yasha kiss! I can't wait till I get to see it for myself! They're my fave couple in the show.

Review Responses:

liz poling: Thank you, these chapters are coming out as fast as my lazy procrastination-ism will allow. Lol.

zeal of the holys: Wow, I have a fan club? .:starry eyes:. ...Uh, is mustard drinkable? Oh, when you get your story up, let me know and I'll check it out. Has anyone ever told you that you have quite the imagination?

x-cleverclaws-x: politeness is always good. .:nods head:. yep, yep, yep...

Kagome M.K: here ya go.

moonstar moto: Lol, everyone's opinion is welcome...but if Kikyo was too much of a bitch the story might not go well, but at least almost everyone hates her. :D

Sangura Yasha: Vibe? .:remembers what she wrote as a response:. Ohhhh! you weren't giving off that vibe, I was just on like a sugar high or something when I wrote the reply...

Thank you to my wonderful readers/reviewers. I love you all! .: blows kisses and acts all prima dona (sp?)-ish :.

Blood Lust Chapter 12- Lover's Tiff

Kagome kept glancing nervously at the door, if Kikyo were to walk in while she was talking to Inu Yasha, she would be toast.

She glanced down and dialed Inu Yasha's number, then she slumped down on the bed.

"Hello?" Kagome sighed in relief, thank god it was Inu Yasha that answered.

"Hi, it's Kagome." she replied unable to keep the relief from flooding into her tone.

"Kagome? I've been trying to get a hold of you all day."

She glanced up at the door. There was still no one there.

"Did you try calling?"

"No, but that's because I couldn't find your number." he replied.

Kagome sighed again. "I need some help getting rid of-" she heard the floorboards squeak. She glanced up at the door and noticed that Kikyo was leaning on the doorframe.

"Oh hello Kikyo."

Kikyo glared suspiciously at Kagome. "Who're you talking to?"

"No one, I was just-"

Kikyo glared harder at her. "Who're you talking to?" Kikyo demanded again this time more angrily.

"I swear, it's no one!" she quickly hung up as Kikyo strode over to the bed.

"What do you need help getting rid of?" Kikyo asked arching an eyebrow in suspicion.

Kagome thought quickly. "Cockroaches. The little buggers are everywhere." she shifted nervously.

Kikyo nodded slightly as if in acceptance.

She really is stupid if she buys that... Kagome thought, disguising her sigh of relief as a slight cough.

"Did you find the nail polish?"

"What nail- oh! Nope still looking." Kagome replied going over to her make-up counter and pretending to look for the nail polish.

"I'm going back to get my facial finished then, ta." Kikyo said with a slight wave as she sauntered back to her room (Yuka's old room).

Kagome poked her head out of the door to make Kikyo was really gone. She glanced side to side and then shut the door slowly (after she'd moved her head of course) and locked it.

She tried to phone Inu Yasha again using her cell phone, but as her luck would have it the battery had run out. She grunted in frustration. There was only one other option, psychic projection.

Kagome was fairly good at this psychic thing but she didn't know if she could project her powers over great distances. She just hoped Inu Yasha was already asleep and not driving or anything. Cause he would be instantly knocked out.

She closed her eyes attempted to project her image into his mind.

-()-

Inu Yasha glanced at what was left of the school in frustration. Kagome had lied about where she lived too. He beginning to think that she shouldn't be trusted anymore.

Inu Yasha glanced over at Miroku who was sitting in passengers' seat of the car.

Inu Yasha was suddenly hit with a wave of drowsiness, he fought to stay awake but he just nodded off.

-(Inu Yasha's 'dream')-

"_Kagome? What the hell are you doing here?" Inu Yasha asked looking at the girl in front of him._

_Kagome looked down at herself and cursed. _

_Inu Yasha followed her gaze and noticed that she was wearing an old fashioned Victorian style dress. He arched an eyebrow curiously at her._

_Kagome glanced up as if she felt him watching her and waved cheerily at him. "Oh, hello Inu Yasha."_

"_I asked you a question, what're you doing here?"_

"_Always getting straight to the point, eh? Okay, here's the thing, I can project myself into other people's minds and... you weren't driving were you?" she asked concern creeping into her voice._

_He shook his head and motioned for her to continue._

_She sighed in relief. "That's good, anyway I wanted to carry on our earlier conversation...but uh, the batteries in my cell phone died..."_

_Kagome glanced up at him and noticed that he was staring at her with an intense smoldering anger. _

"_You lied to me, bitch." Inu Yasha growled out._

"_What're you-"_

_He cut her off. "You lied about knowing Kikyo, and about where you lived. After you hung up, I went to see if you were alright, and what do I find? Some weird gay guy who flirts with me and Miroku. I don't think you deserve another chance. Get out of my head. Now!" He ordered staring her in the eyes to show that he wasn't kidding._

"_But, I need your help." She whispered sadly, her eyes starting to water._

"_I don't really give a shit about what you need. You don't deserve my help. Get out now bitch." he ground out stonily._

"_Fine. I'll find someone else to help us you bastard." Kagome replied, her tone matching his own. She gave a slight nod of her head and dissolved into the air._

-()-

"Gah!" Inu Yasha woke with a start and bolted forward in his seat, managing to be just in time to knock foreheads with Miroku.

Miroku sat back in his seat rubbing his now extremely sore head with one hand. "Ow..."

Inu Yasha glanced around and noticed he was still in his car in the parking lot in front of the school. "What happened?"

"You just asleep fell of all suddenly a."

"What?" Inu Yasha asked as Miroku spoke gibberish.

"Try let me again it do." Miroku looked confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inu Yasha hit Miroku on the head to knock some sense into him.

"Thanks..." Miroku said rubbing his now extremely sorer forehead. "As I was saying, you just suddenly fell asleep...without warning. I think you caused some brain damage..."

"Who cares about that now?" Inu Yasha asked trying to recall his dream.

"Kagome." Inu Yasha growled out as he remembered his dream.

"What does she have to do with this?" Miroku asked cocking his head to one side in confusion.

"That stupid bitch had the nerve to ask me for help after lying to me multiple times." Inu Yasha ground out.

"You mean to tell me she asked you for help and you refused? You really are a dumb bum." Miroku replied shaking his head at Inu Yasha's supposed stupidity.

-()-

Kagome let out a cry of frustration. Inu Yasha was being such an ass about this. It wasn't like she didn't lie to her friends or anything. Okay, she admitted, her friends always knew what was going through her head...

She decided to leave her room before she got the urge to throw things. She padded carefully down the hallway and towards the kitchen, so she could sneak out the front door. She was careful to step over creaky floorboards, and not even breathe as she passed _Kikyo's room_. She shuddered uneasily at the thought that the one who made her what she was-cursed her if you will- was sitting behind that door on her dead friends bed having her live friends wait on her hand and foot. Something needed to be done, and quick.

-()-

"What're we doing at Hojo's place?" Miroku asked chancing a glance over at Inu Yasha.

"Kagura told us to meet her here."

"I don't recall being given those orders, and I certainly don't recall speaking to Kagura." Miroku said confusion lacing his words.

"Okay, fine, I came here to see if there were any hints as to why Kikyo suddenly showed up at fifty years." Inu Yasha sighed in defeat.

"Oh, so you really are helping Kagome after all." Miroku nodded knowingly.

"No, nothing like that, I just wanted to know if Kikyo was taking my promise seriously or not."

Miroku raised an eyebrow curiously. "Promise?" He echoed.

"My promise that we would be together for ever." Inu Yasha elaborated.

-()-

"I miss him so goddamn much." Kagura leaned on her right arm and glanced out the window of her downtown one bedroom apartment.

At least now she knew he was dead, but that did nothing to ease the pain. She missed him like crazy. She didn't often get attached to things or people, so having one of the people most important to her die, was more than she could handle, she couldn't even go to work without being reminded of him, the grief was tearing her up inside.

Kagura missed her lover, Sesshoumaru.

-()-

Rin (i bet y'all though i forgot about her.) latched on to the white puppy dog stuffy he had won for her at the school's annual county fair last year.

She let out a painful strangled cry, she had lost the two things most important to her, her lover and her place of work. He'd been gone for what seemed like forever and he wasn't coming back. At least her place of work could be rebuilt.

Everything reminded her of him, the bed, the kitchen, the living room... everything she looked at reminded her of how much she missed him. She had lost her knight with shining white hair that had swept her off her feet and taken her to a whole new world. She had lost Sesshoumaru.

-()-

"Hurry brother Manten." Hiten called as he climbed into the driver's seat of his '68 cloudy blue mustang convertible.

"Yes brother Hiten. Where are we going?" Manten asked, him being more the brawn than the brains.

"Kouga has called in a favor for lady Kikyo. We are going to help them out." Hiten replied. He had put up with his brother for many long years, so he was used to his intellectual uselessness.

Manten climbed into the passenger's seat of the car and flashed his brother a nasty grin. "This will be fun, won't it brother?"

"Yes, brother, I suppose it will." Hiten replied returning Manten's grin.

-()-

When Ayame snuck out of the house it was well passed dark. She was on a mission, to search and destroy any squirrels that even remotely resembled Kouga.

Anyone who knew Ayame knew that she didn't hold grudges, mostly because anyone who crossed her usually didn't last very long.

"Ayame is that you?" Kouga's voice hissed through the darkness.

Well, she supposed strangling the real Kouga would be better than destroying those bastard squirrels anyway.

Ayame snuck up behind the Kouga shaped shadow and tackled him to the ground.

"Ga-mph." was Kouga's muffled protest as he toppled to the ground.

Kouga rolled over and reversed positions with his attacker. His knees were on either side of her hips and his hands trapped her wrists above her head...wait a minute... her?

Kouga sniffed the air and bent down so that he was almost nose-to-nose with her. It was Ayame, he didn't know how he could have missed that flaming red hair.

"Get off of me you lying bastard!" Ayame spat.

"What if I don't want to?" Kouga asked in a seductive whisper.

Ayame thought quickly. Suddenly an idea came to mind, she allowed her eyes to take on a lusting look. "Kouga." she made his name sound like a sensuous word.

Kouga's face suddenly took on a blush. He bent down closer to her face. "What is it?"

"There's something I've wanted to do to you for a long time..." she continued in a sensual whisper.

"And that would be...?" Kouga's breath caught in his throat.

"This." Ayame replied, her voice losing all its seductive qualities as she maneuvered her leg up and kneed him hard...three guesses where...

Kouga's eyes crossed, and if he wasn't already on the ground, he would have slumped to it.

Ayame rolled out from under him quickly. She stood up and stalked quietly out of the yard. "Jackass..." she mumbled half-heartedly.

"I love it when girls play hard to get..." Kouga mumbled before passing out.

-()-

"Young Kagome, I see you have decided to come to me for help after all."

"Yes, Urasue, I need some help raising the dead." Kagome replied with a cruel, humorless smile.

-()-

A/N: I hate Valentines Day...(tomorrow)... don't mind me though, I'll be my cheery self by Friday...I'm just being bitter and cynical... hope you liked the chapter...if some of it doesn't sense, just let me know and i'll fix it as soon as I can...see ya when I see ya.

Byyyyeeee! (waves like an idiot)


	13. No Idea

Disclaimer: I have a better chance at world domination than ever owning Inu Yasha...actually, they're both equally unlikely.

A/N: Sorry peoples, I've been a little out of it lately (i've been kinda sick). And, I got Adobe PhotoDeluxe, so I've been playing around with that for a bit I got a whole bunch of pics edited and I have pics up at my account on (check 'em out if you want, username's the same)...and, I've been writing my own story (yay me! it'll be sooo cool!) and working on a whole bunch of one-shots and some short stories for a friend of mine...(to some it up, I've been a bit preoccupied...)so yeah, even though it's taken a bit, never fear, an update is here. On with the review responses, then the chapter.

Review Responses:

Kagome M.K: here .: yawns:. (man I'm tired) ya go...

leeania: I agree, Inu Yasha is being stupid...things would be a lot easier if he just helped Kagome (but then the story would be pointless)... I never get any Valentines...I just get to watch my friend gush over the 'adorable' stuffed animal her boyfriend got her...no offense to her or him though...

zeal of the holys: Lol, thanks, that's just what I needed. I graciously accept this mustard, and I would like to thank my fan club for thinking of little old me. .:blows kisses:. although...i'm still not sure if mustard is drinkable... .:ponders the thought:. Well, thanks again, that was really sweet of you.

Overworkunderpaid: Thanks. What if I don't wanna go do my homework?

x-cleverclaws-x: ask and you shall receive. Lol, only if it considers writing (or drawing) though, I don't have anything of value...

darkangel29: wow, how long have you not had your computer for? Isn't 8th grade so wonderful? Lol. Everyone's been so sympathetic since I explained about the school thing...

Chelsea: Than k'ya.

Thank you again to my wonderful reviewers .:blows kisses:. I luvs y'all

Chapter 13- No Idea...

"Raising the dead you say?" Urasue took on a smile similar to Kagome's.

"Yes, I need you to raise two souls that perished at the hands of my group. They will be a key part in my plans." Kagome's voice took on a darker tone. If that was possible.

"I shall not ask about your plans to solve a trivial problem. But if I may, who are these souls?" Urasue asked curiosity lacing her withered voice.

"Naraku and Sesshoumaru." Kagome replied, her eyes narrowing.

Urasue let out a gasp and her smile faltered. "Y-your group was the one that had slain masters Naraku and Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes." Kagome replied cocking an eyebrow as if to challenge the old lady.

"I would be most honored to raise the dead souls of masters Naraku and Sesshoumaru." The old women averted Kagome's eyes to show her respect for the girl.

Kagome nodded curtly in thanks and turned to leave the cave. She had walked really far in these stupid heels and now her feet were killing her.

"What are you up to, little girl...?" Urasue whispered to herself, staring after Kagome.

()-

"You promised her what!" Miroku shrieked in a very un-miroku-like manner.

"Be with her forever. Jeez, could you like not do that again?" Inu Yasha asked clamping his hands over his ears.

"Sorry, but why would you do that? She's not even human." Miroku asked not understanding Inu Yasha at all at that moment.

"I didn't find out till after I had made the promise. Then I made a new one, to keep her safe from hunters." Inu Yasha reminisced sadly, seemingly forgetting that Miroku was there.

Miroku slapped a hand to his forehead in disbelief, then quickly retracted it with a wince when he noted that his head still hurt from Inu Yasha's multiple beatings to it. "Inu Yasha..." Miroku sighed. "That was a very, _very _stupid thing to do..."

"So was you smacking your head, but you don't hear me saying anything about it." Inu Yasha muttered testily.

()-

"Brother, how much farther is the place we seek?" Manten asked looking across at his elder brother Hiten.

"Not much, be patient brother." Hiten was beginning to become annoyed with his brothers never ceasing flow of questions. It wouldn't be long till he tore his beloved brother a new one.

()-

Kouga's mind was more muddled than usual. All he could remember was Ayame's voice and pain...down there...

Kouga groaned. He was flat on his back in an unfamiliar yard. He sat up slowly and groggily rubbed his eyes.

It all came back to him in a rush. Ayame had been trying to seduce him, and he had passed out with excitement. He couldn't recall why he hurt...down there...though.

()-

Ayame glanced out at the cityscape from her perch high in one of the tall trees in the national forest.

The city looked so beautiful from here, where one couldn't see the grime and dirt of the city. Ayame being part wolf demon still sure could smell it though.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell of the city. It really reeked. She let out a gasp of surprise when she noted that the sun would be rising any minute. She quickly hopped down from her perch and high-tailed it back home.

_Well,_ she reasoned to herself, _I would call it home if there wasn't a certain nameless bitc-person living there with us. coughkikyo-bitchcough_.

Ayame smiled slightly, she was basically having conversations with herself. If she was lucky she would be able to go into a hyper sleep like before and not have to worry about these trivial mortal problems.

()-

Sango sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, she-they needed Miroku's help. She dialed his cell phone as she walked toward the school.

"Hello Miroku I-"

'_I'm not here right now, leave a message after the sexy song, and if this is Mom, press one and ignore that thing about the sexy song...and if this is my landlord, this isn't Miroku's phone, and you have the wrong number and-'_

Miroku's voice was cut off by some odd make out music, but he could be heard cursing at the answering machine in the background. Sango stifled a giggle and scrunched her nose up in disgust as she caught just what the singer was saying... "Eww...Hey, Miroku it's Sango, if you're there please pick up if not call me back when you get the chance, it's very important...You dumbass I know you're there! I-"

She cut herself off as she noticed that Miroku was sitting in th passenger seat of Inu Yasha's ...well, she guessed that it could be called a car, it looked kinda old and beat up to her though...

She ran foreword and knocked on the passenger side window.

"Miroku?" Sango asked uncertainness creeping into her voice.

Miroku rolled down his window, holding a hand up to silence Inu Yasha's never ending flow of foul language. "What is it Sango m'dear?"

"We need your help getting rid of Kikyo...Did Inu Yasha just growl?" Sango shot a puzzled look at the dog hanyou, who was baring his teeth at her.

"Yeah, exnay on the ikyokay." Miroku said making slicing motions across his throat.

"Oh...okay, well, then could you please step out of the car so I can talk to you without angering his mighty hanyou-ness?" Sango asked. She looked over her shoulder and noticed that it was almost dawn. "On second thought, could i get a ride with you?"

"Sure." Miroku replied, only slightly aware of her nervousness.

Sango hopped into the backseat of the car. Sango closed her eyes, and her brow began to twitch in annoyance. "Could you just drive please?" She asked Inu Yasha, who was growling at the mere fact that she was in the same vehicle as he was.

"Keh, I don't know where you want to go." Inu Yasha ground out glaring at her reflection in the rearview mirror.

"Home." Sango replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Where's that?" he growled.

"You don't know where we live?" Sango asked, her jaw dropping in disbelief at the fact that Kagome hadn't told Inu Yasha where they lived yet.

"_Someone _never told me." He emphasized the word someone.

"Oh...okay, drive out of the parking lot and go down to the supermarket, take a left, then a right at the playground, then drive down the street and we're the third ...house...in."

Inu Yasha just gaped at Sango.

"Just drive." Sango replied leaning back in the seat.

()-

_She has no idea what she's dealing with..._

"_Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, bring back those who no one trust. The masters of darkness rise again, let their evil souls of old resound tenfold on the unsuspecting world._"

()-

Kagome shivered as she watched the vehicle approach the hideout. She noticed a flash of silver from the drivers' side of the vehicle. This was going to be bad, she couldn't ignore what instinct was telling her.

()-

Inu Yasha pulled into the driveway suspiciously.

"Are you sure this is where you live?" He growled out.

Sango rolled her eyes. "No, I have no idea where I live. I'm just a stupid female."

"That's not what I meant." Inu Yasha ground out.

"Sure." Sango dragged out the word to show that she didn't believe him. "Let's just go in okay?" Sango had to refrain from rolling her eyes again.

"You're inviting me in?" Inu Yasha said disbelievingly.

Sango nodded. "And the lecher too."

Miroku stopped the pout that had almost worked its way onto his handsome face. His eyes lit up. "You have female friends living with you, right?"

Sango cuffed him on the head. "Don't do anything stupid, now."

()-

Kagome groaned inwardly and got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach when she saw just who was in the vehicle. She must have pissed off some pretty powerful god to have deserved this.

"What're you looking at?" Ayame asked, slightly out of breath seeing as she ran all the way there from the forest.

"Him." Kagome gestured out the window.

"Ah." Ayame said a knowing smile creeping across her face.

Kagome turned to face her with a pained look.

Ayame's smile slipped when she noted that it wasn't love in Kagome's eyes but rather something akin to fear. "What's wr-"

Ayame never got a chance to finish her inquiry because at that moment Kikyo came barreling out of her room and straight for the front door.

Poor Inu Yasha never saw her coming...

()-

Kouga felt slightly betrayed as he remembered the events that had occurred earlier that night.

Ayame had turned against him. It just wasn't fair!

He didn't know what had caused her to turn, all he knew was that he had to go meet Hiten and Manten, his hired guns, in less than an hour.

()-

Kanna sighed, looking around the two bedroom apartment she shared with her older sister.

Her aforementioned sister had been spending a lot of time alone in her bedroom, no doubt thinking of her lost lover. She wasn't sure how her sister had fallen in love with the stoic demon lord, but what she did know was that her sister was too far gone with grief to run the agency anymore.

Since Kagura's leave of absence, Kanna had been left in charge.

The white haired youth made herself a cup of coffee and slowly walked to her own room. She opened the door and walked over to her bed. She found the white walls of her room oddly comforting.

()-

"Lord Kouga, I trust you are doing well?" Hiten greeted with a slight smile as he walked up to the dark haired young man.

Kouga snorted. "Did you know that females can 'knee' hard?" A pained expression crossed his features.

"What the-" Hiten cut himself off as he noted the ice pack Kouga had pressed against his crotch. He winced in sympathy.

Manten stumbled out of the car, obviously a little on the drunk side.

Kouga glared at Manten.

"This might have to wait until your brother is sobered up." Kouga said, looking at Manten, but obviously speaking to Hiten.

Hiten snorted. "I don't even know how he got drunk in the first place. We can just ignore him while we talk about the terms of our business though."

Kouga smirked. "You have no idea what you're getting yourselves into."

()-

A/N: I know that was kinda short...and it shoulda been longer, but I'm sorry my brain is all muddled up from sleep-deprivation and being sick...

I apologize again,

See y'all when I'm feeling better.

(does that sound corny or what?)


End file.
